


Support

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friendship or Pre-Slash, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Не стоит одному, до прибытия группы захвата, пробираться на склад, где происходит встреча криминальных группировок. Это может привести к страшным последствиям...Сможет ли Лестрейд не сломаться после насилия, сможет ли поддержка помочь снова обрести душевное равновесие?





	1. Осознание

**Author's Note:**

> Support переводится как поддержка.  
> Немного ненормативной лексики - три-четыре слова, о насилии буквально пара предложений без графического описания. Кто-то увидит здесь просто начало дружбы, кто-то пре-слэш, кто-то юст между Майкрофтом и Грегори, что вам больше мило, то пусть и будет...  
> Если любите хронологическое повествование, поменяйте вторую и первую главы местами.

      Было больно. Память возвращалась урывками, никак не желая показывать полную картину произошедшего. Сознание путалось, ум отказывался воспринимать действительность такой, какой она, увы, существовала…  
  
  
      Первое, что вспомнилось Грегу, пришедшему в себя, был звук закрывающихся ворот ангара, потом воспоминания стали мелькать в голове со скоростью света, то и дело наслаиваясь друг на друга. Всплывали обрывки фраз, звучащие так, словно Грег их слышал в реальности. Всплывающие образы придавали хаосу, что творился в голове, трагическую завершённость.  
        
       _—_ _…Кто у нас тут?_  
        
      И перед глазами поплыло, сердце учащённо забилось, пришлось снова зажмуриться, но от этого стало только хуже…  
        
       _…Многообещающая улыбка главаря…_  
        
      …Перехватило дыхание. Стон, невольно сорвавшийся с губ, больше походил на полузадушенный хрип:  
      — Нет…  
        
       _…Наручники… труба… глумливый смех присутствующих…_  
        
      — Нет… не надо…  
      Сил хрипеть не осталось. Руки потянулись обхватить голову, заткнуть уши, чтоб больше не слышать, но движение пробудило боль, что вспыхнула мгновенно во всём теле, от кончиков пальцев ног до висков. Боль словно проникла в ДНК, вросла в неё, внедрилась, отравляя каждую клетку, каждую мысль… Это было почти невозможно терпеть.  
      Грег дёрнулся всем телом. Он даже не пытался подняться с пола, куда сразу свалился, оказавшись дома, почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности.  
        
       _…Лезвие, неаккуратно кромсающее одежду, задевающее кожу…_  
        
      Связно мыслить не получалось. Грег вообще теперь не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет. Каждый порез на теле жгло огнём. Хорошо, что их не так много, как могло бы быть, и они неглубокие. Актёр приказал тогда не испортить его «героя трагического жанра»…  
      Грег попытался уцепиться за эту боль, вспомнить и сосчитать количество порезов, чтоб остановить безумную карусель в голове, хоровод болезненных воспоминаний, взять под контроль тело и разум…  
      …Но у него не получалось.  
        
       _—_ _…Придумал кое_ _-_ _что… оценишь…_  
        
      Спазмы. Невозможно вздохнуть.   
      В глазах начало темнеть.   
      Грег усилием воли заставил себя вспомнить, что он дома, и это в какой-то степени помогло. Кислород снова стал поступать в лёгкие.  
        
       _— …_ _Что мы делаем каждый день со всем Скотл_ _е_ _нд_ _-_ _Ярдом. Мы его ИМЕЕМ…_  
        
      Тело — это всего лишь транспорт…  
      Тело — это всего лишь транспорт…  
      Тело — это всего лишь транспорт…  
      — Нет!  
        
       _…Движен_ _и_ _я… распирающая боль внутри…_  
       _…Липко, противно, не-вы-но-си-мо…_  
        
      Тошнота накатила настолько стремительно, что остальное тут же стало неважно.   
      Несмотря на боль и цветные пятна перед глазами, Грег метнулся в ванную. Он еле успел склониться над унитазом, как его вывернуло. Один раз, потом ещё и ещё…  
        
        
      Через некоторое время — Грег и сам не знал, как долго его выворачивало наизнанку, под конец уже даже желчи не было, только позывы — опустошённый, он сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и ни о чём не думал. Наконец-то.  
      После того как желудок опустел, стало лучше. Нет, голова раскалывалась, тело болело, порезы жгло как и прежде, но это была сущая ерунда после того ада, что ему недавно устроило сознание.   
        
      Расслабленно сидеть, смотря в одну точку, и ни о чём не думать, оказывается, такое блаженство!  
        
       «Интересно, сколько же я был без сознания?» — отстранённо подумал Грег, когда немного пришёл в себя. Следом за этой мыслью появилось нестерпимое желание вымыться, и как можно скорее. Смыть с себя всю грязь, все следы произошедшего с ним кошмара.  
      Вздохнув, Грег осторожно, преодолевая боль, поднялся, снял с себя брюки — единственное, что на нём было одето, и тут же выкинул их в мусорное ведро. Та же участь ожидала и ботинки, в которых инспектор сегодня был. Он бы точно не смог ЭТО носить, так что не жалко.  
        
      Когда первые струи упали на кожу, Грег вздрогнул и закусил губу. Ощущения были… не очень приятные, но вскоре мягкое тепло стало обволакивать со всех сторон, согревая как израненное тело, так и искалеченную душу. Намыливаясь, в какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что слишком сильно трёт мочалкой, будто хочет содрать кожу, наказывая тело за всё, что с ним происходило, словно этим можно всё исправить. Силой воли заставив себя прекратить издеваться над телом, Грег домылся и ещё долго просто стоял под струями воды, закрыв глаза и опёршись о стену ладонями. Он вышел из душа только после того, как недавно засохшие порезы снова открылись и пошла кровь.  
        
      Аптечка в доме была. И довольно объёмная. Конечно же, иначе и быть не может, когда владельцем квартиры является детектив-инспектор Скотленд-Ярда собственной персоной. Правда, находилась она на кухне, так что Грегу пришлось идти в другой конец квартиры, чтоб обработать все свои раны, до которых можно было дотянуться самостоятельно. В этот момент он был даже рад, что квартира у него маленькая, холостяцкая, состоящая всего из двух комнат.   
      Все раны, кроме той, первой, что была на плече, оказались пустяковыми, и даже там… было терпимо. Не настолько страшно, как могло бы быть. Так что, можно сказать, потери минимальны, всё заживёт довольно быстро, но… это если бы речь шла только о теле…  
        
       _«Тело_ _—_ _это всего лишь транспорт,_ _—_ _напомнил себе Грег._ _—_ _Что бы с ним н_ _и_ _сделали, это не должно меня трогать. Только не меня. Меня нельзя этим сломать. Не таким, как они. Не так. Не дождутся_ _»._  
        
      Зло тряхнув головой, инспектор ненавидяще уставился прямо перед собой.  
      — Бля… — выругался он, смахнув аптечку со стола, будто именно она была объектом его ненависти. Та пролетела полкомнаты и, ударившись, раскрылась. Её содержимое тут же рассыпалось по полу, добавляя хаоса в и без того непростую жизнь. — Бля… — безнадёжно простонал Грег и уронил голову на скрещённые на столе руки.   
        
      Сил не было. Ни на что. Даже встать. Даже дышать не хотелось, не то что подбирать рассыпанные лекарства. Да и наклоняться… вообще двигаться…   
        
       _«Нет. Нельзя же так! Не дождутся!»_  
        
      Ярость, что снова поднялась в груди, прибавила сил. Встав одним резким движением и охнув от боли, что последовала за этим безрассудным поступком, Грег, стиснув зубы, собрал всё до последней разлетевшейся коробочки и, с удовлетворением защёлкнув крышку, убрал аптечку на место. Сейчас он даже был рад боли, которую испытывал, словно заслужил наказание за слабость.   
        
       _«Ну и чего расклеился? Воткнули тебе, подумаешь. Не девица, чтоб раскисать. В жизни и до этого всякое случалось. Всего лишь ещё одно плохое воспоминание и ужасно неудачный день. Соберись уже, ты же не хочешь, чтоб они победили?»_  
        
      Опёршись о стол, Грег зажмурился до мурашек перед глазами и резко выдохнул.  
        
       _Он справится, иначе и быть не может._  
       _Он не позволит сломать свою жизнь._  
        
      Когда обезболивающее начало действовать, Грег поднял голову и потерянно осмотрелся. Он и не заметил, как наступил вечер. Стоило уже идти спать — день выдался тяжёлый, и отдых был необходим как воздух, но Грег справедливо опасался, что ничего хорошего ночью он не увидит. Да и вряд ли так скоро уснёт, если уснёт вообще. Принимать снотворное не хотелось, а без него…  
      Оставив таблетки на самый крайний случай и снова тяжело вздохнув, Грег направился в спальню. Его ждала самая долгая ночь в жизни.  
      К сожалению, он оказался прав.  
        
      Проснувшись в очередной раз от кошмара, не в силах больше переживать во снах случившееся вновь и вновь, Грег просто встал и поплёлся на кухню. Было четыре утра. Так он и встретил рассвет: сидя за кухонным столом с большой кружкой крепкого, уже успевшего остыть кофе, невидяще уставившись в окно.  
      Он бы и хотел не вспоминать, но нет-нет да всплывали в памяти события вчерашнего дня…


	2. Как всё начиналось

      Звук закрывающейся двери ангара ударил по нервам, заставив вздрогнуть, но не слишком напугал. Пусть он теперь и заперт в одном помещении с наркоторговцами, они же не знают о его присутствии.  
        
      Данную группировку его отдел совместно с отделом по борьбе с серьёзной и организованной преступностью разрабатывал уже давно. И вот наконец, когда стало точно известно время и место проведения сделки, достаточно серьёзной, чтоб собралась вся верхушка группы вплоть до её руководителя, и был разработан план по перехвату и задержанию, всё чуть не полетело в тартарары.   
      Инспектор и сам не знал, почему решил приехать на место предполагаемого преступления сильно заранее. Предчувствие, не иначе. Просто весь вчерашний день что-то не давало покоя, вот и всё. Никаких особых причин так поступить не было, но Грег решил перестраховаться — и…  
      Каково же было его удивление, когда на известном ему складе по приезде он обнаружил кипучую деятельность. Надо было срочно решать — или прямо сейчас звонить подчинённым и начинать операцию с той позиции, которая есть, или отказаться от задуманного и дальше выжидать. Конечно, план был разработан в нескольких вариантах, и один из них даже предполагал ситуацию наподобие происходящего, но как раз он и был самым неудачным, по мнению инспектора.   
        
       _Вот дерьмо._  
        
      Лестрейд чертыхнулся и взялся за сотовый.  
      — Инспектор Вуд? Собирай ребят, задействованных в операции «Передел», и дуйте на место. Сделка уже идёт полным ходом! Я буду ждать внутри. В разработку — вариант «гамма».  
      Выслушав ответ, инспектор поморщился, нажал отбой, как можно незаметней проник на объект и теперь сидел в дальнем углу, скрытый от глаз деревянными ящиками и железными стеллажами, стараясь успокоить сильно колотящееся от выброса в кровь адреналина сердце. Если в мозгу Лестрейда и возникла мысль, что он поступает неразумно, то она была им задавлена на корню.  
        
       До прибытия группы захвата продержаться надо было от одного до полутора часов, в зависимости от пробок и расторопности подчинённых. Как назло, преступники уже успели выгрузить товар и сейчас проверяли его качество, что говорило о скором окончании сделки. Надо было как-то задержать всех на складе, не дать им уйти!  
        
      Задумавшись о стоящей перед ним задаче, инспектор не сразу сообразил, что что-то пошло не так. Только когда внезапно из-за стеллажа с какими-то до ужаса пыльными огромными коробками появился мужчина с поднятым пистолетом в руках, всё стало предельно ясно — его обнаружили.  
      Вздохнув, Грег по своей воле поднял руки над головой, давая понять, что не будет сопротивляться, и зашагал в направлении, указанном ему взмахом пистолета — в центр помещения, где проходила сделка.  
      Инспектор старался идти как можно медленней, тянуть время до прибытия групп захвата, надеясь, что получится выйти из хреновой, если сказать честно, ситуации с наименьшими последствиями.  
        
        
      — Ого, кто у нас тут? — глумливо присвистнул прилизанный блондин в явно дорогой кожаной куртке и модных джинах, стоящий неподалёку от участвующих в переговорах.   
      Это был Стратег, или, по-другому, Алекс Булман, правая рука главаря. Жестокий, но на редкость сообразительный и хладнокровный тип. За эти качества, как казалось Грегу, он и был приближен к Артисту, настоящее имя которого было Томас Леман, а Артистом главаря прозвали из-за стремления каждое своё преступление подать красиво, с извращённым, на грани сумасшествия, вкусом, при этом, как ни удивительно, почти не оставляя за собой улик. По крайней мере, собранных улик всегда было недостаточно для предъявления обвинения.  
        
      После слов Стратега внимание присутствующих сосредоточилось на неожиданном госте, отчего Грега аж передёрнуло — настолько это оказалось неприятно.  
        
      Артист вопросительно изогнул бровь, смотря на пленника, как бы ожидая, что тот сам расскажет о себе, и Грег уже даже открыл рот, судорожно пытаясь придумать правдоподобную легенду, но тут к главарю подошёл какой-то невзрачный человек и зашептал на ухо. Такие люди очень легко смогли бы скрыться в любой толпе. Никаких особых примет, средний рост, обычное телосложение, незапоминающееся лицо… «Таких ловить трудно, — отстранённо подумал инспектор, — когда они нарушают закон. И для преступных группировок они просто находка».   
      Тем временем тип перестал говорить, снова скрываясь среди людей Артиста, а у того на губах заиграла улыбка. Очень нехорошая улыбка, многообещающая. У Грега от одного взгляда на неё аж зубы заныли.  
        
      — Так вот кто почтил наше скромное собрание своим присутствием, — глумливо протянул Томас Леман. — Сам детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд решил удостовериться, что сделка проходит на должном уровне и товар доставлен по назначению без всяких неожиданностей со стороны полиции.  
      Послышались издевательские смешки, но стоило только Артисту поднять руку, как всё стихло.  
      — Спасибо за заботу, инспектор, но не стоило вам так поступать, — теперь улыбка стала больше похожа на оскал. — А когда нас не слушаются, то это влечёт неприятные последствия. За такое наказывают. Жестоко.  
        
      Как только прозвучала последняя фраза, Лестрейда схватили за руки и потащили вглубь ангара, где и приковали его же собственными наручниками к трубе, проходившей вдоль стены.  
      Пока Грега волокли, Артист вальяжной походкой шёл следом, явно задумавшись. То ли придумывал наказание для незваного гостя потрагичней, то ли прикидывал, чем грозит появление блюстителя порядка на довольно важной для его бизнеса сделке. Настолько важной, что он счёл необходимым присутствовать лично, а не доверить её своим подчинённым. И ведь был прав — не часто получается расширить сектор влияния договором, а не подлостью или кровавыми разборками.  
      В любом случае, о чём бы сейчас ни думал Артист, это было плохо.  
        
        
      Приковали Лестрейда так, чтоб он мог стоять только на коленях с заведёнными за спину руками. Через пару минут в такой позе заныли плечи, но инспектор старался не двигаться и даже почти не дышать, чтоб не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания. Надо тянуть время. Оно сейчас было на стороне Грега, и чем позже бандиты начнут развлекаться с ним, тем лучше.  
        
      — Ну-с… и зачем же ты сюда пожаловал, дорогой?.. — задумчиво произнёс Артист, посмотрев на прикованного равнодушным взглядом. Слегка прищуренные карие глаза, уложенные назад тёмные волосы и длинный нос сделали его похожим на хищную птицу. И сейчас добычей этой птички был он, Грег, и его явно не собирались отпускать.  
        
      Пока Грег решал, что лучше — молча ждать подкрепления или всё-таки скормить какую-нибудь легенду, — Артист продолжил свой монолог, словно и не надеялся, что пленник пойдёт на контакт.   
        
      — Вот как, — насмешливо, с ленивыми нотками в голосе прокомментировал его молчание Томас Леман. — Да мы упрямиться решили!.. — и, немного помолчав, добавил уже совершенно другим голосом, злым, ненавидящим, пробирающим до костей: — Так вот, дорогой мой инспектор, нечего у тебя не выйдет. Если кто-то из моих продался и ты решил проверить полученную информацию таким странным способом, то, считай, ни его, ни тебя уже не существует.  
        
      После этих слов среди людей Артиста наступила гробовая тишина. Все знали, как тот ищет предателей, и никто не хотел испытать это на своей шкуре, а Томас Леман как ни в чём не бывало продолжал говорить:  
        
      — Или ты здесь оказался совершенно случайно, во что я, правда, никогда не поверю… Будешь и дальше молчать? Отлично! Я люблю развязывать языки и ломать упрямцев. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле… — в голосе Артиста появилось предвкушение.  
        
      Грег слушал главаря и одновременно старался вести отсчёт времени, которое уже прошло с момента его звонка, поднявшего, Грег был в этом уверен, всех в отделе на ноги. Скорее бы…  
      Слова Артиста приятно удивили Лестрейда — не догадался! Не подумал, что Грег не настолько глуп, чтоб припереться на такую серьёзную встречу в одиночку. «Хотя это как посмотреть», — сыронизировал над собой инспектор, припомнив обстоятельства, при которых оказался в столь плачевной ситуации.  
        
      Захотелось поизображать недалёкого копа, который много болтает и мало делает, но это было бы недальновидно. Не стоит недооценивать врага, так что никакого диалога не будет.  
      Из досье на Томаса Лемана было известно, что он неплохо разбирался в психологии, хоть и окончил всего три курса по данной специальности, ни с того ни с сего переведясь на курсы актёрского мастерства, где и попал в плохую компанию, уйдя в мир криминала. Следовательно, он мог бы раскусить игру Грега, поймать на несоответствии слов и поступков, считать язык тела, что сразу бы поставило под угрозу всю операцию в целом и его жизнь в частности. Лестрейд не сомневался, что при малейшей угрозе его тут же пристрелят, а сами быстро скроются, так что для выживания надо было вести себя иначе. Так, чтоб им захотелось подольше с ним пообщаться… А раз Артист любит ломать, что ж… пусть попробует!  
        
      — Избавьте нашего дорогого гостя от одежды,— выдержав театральную паузу, отдал приказ Артист, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, чем вывел Лестрейда из задумчивости.  
  
      В мозгу у Грега замкнуло. Мысли превратились в скачущих наперегонки блох. Предположения о дальнейшей судьбе стали сменять друг друга со скоростью света, не задерживаясь в сознании: «Зачем раздевать? Унижение? Развлечение? Пытка? Какая? У преступников на руках есть огнестрельное и холодное оружие, наркотики, зажигалки, вероятно, могут найтись гвозди и иголки… Что можно сделать с голым человеком и чего нельзя с одетым?»  
  
      Из дела данной преступной группировки было известно, что Артист любил всё необычное, даже наказания. Одного его подчинённого, свистнувшего приличную сумму, однажды нашли в парке буквально нарезанного на ломтики, и точно кое-какие из них отрезались ещё от живого человека. Целой оставалась только голова с торчащим изо рта трупа посланием:  
      Swounds, I should take it: for it cannot be  
      But I am pigeon-liver’d and lack gall  
      To make oppression bitter, or ere this  
      I should have fatted all the region kites  
      With this slave’s offal: bloody, bawdy villain!  
      Remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain!  
      O, vengeance!*  
      По найденным следам стало понятно, кто виновен, но улик было слишком мало, чтоб предъявить обвинение. Как же начальство тогда бесилось, но ничего не смогло поделать. Ещё и много сил потребовалось, чтоб не допустить огласки в СМИ такого жестокого убийства.  
      Почему-то информация именно об этом трупе первым делом вспомнилась Грегу, когда Артист заговорил о наказании, а уж когда приказал раздеть…  
      Грегу стало нехорошо.  
        
      — От всей? — широко улыбаясь, вышел вперёд Стратег, доставая из кармана нож-бабочку. Он явно предвкушал новое развлечение, а инспектор, как ни старался, не мог отвести глаз от его рук, уверенно играющих с пока ещё сложенным ножом. Мышцы Грега невольно напряглись.  
      — Пожалуй, брюки пока можно оставить, — пробежавшись по фигуре инспектора холодным оценивающим взглядом, вынес вердикт Артист, выделив глумливо слово «пока». Так мог бы смотреть лаборант на труп лягушки, который ему предстояло сейчас препарировать.  
      Стратег кивнул и тут же развернулся к своей жертве. Сверкнуло лезвие…  
      — Давай поиграем? – чуть ли не пропел он в самое ухо Грегу, сильно склонившись над ним, и тут же резкая боль обожгла плечо Лестрейда, почти заставив вскрикнуть. Оказывается, Стратег уже сделал свой первый надрез. Только теперь Грег понял, что имел в виду Артист под словом «избавьте» и почему эта идея так сильно понравилась его «правой руке».   
        
       _Ять! Дерьмо!_  
        
      Стратег уже занёс руку для второго удара, явно не желая считаться с тем, что под тканью, от которой надо избавиться, находится живой человек…  
      — Аккуратней, — вдруг остановил своего подчинённого Артист, брезгливо поморщившись. — Не испорть мне героя трагического жанра до его финальной сцены. Он должен находиться в сознании…  
      Стратег ничего не ответил, но пыл таки поубавил. Движения стали более собранными и точными, хоть и не потеряли своей бритвенной остроты, резкости и внезапности.  
        
      После первого же взмаха Грег постоянно ждал, что нож снова коснётся кожи и разрежет её вместе с тканью, обжигая резкой болью. К тому же он не знал, где в следующий раз пройдёт лезвие — это напрягало. Конечно, время от времени его ранили, но, надо отдать должное, это происходило намного реже, чем могло бы. Грег старался не думать, что будет дальше. Пока его только избавляли от одежды. Не самое страшное, что может ждать впереди.   
        
       _Интересно, сколько уже времени прошло?_  
       _Хотя ещё интересней, сколько осталось?_  
        
      «И зачем сюда припёрся, лучше бы сейчас какое-нибудь убийство вместе с Шерлоком раскрывал», — вдруг пронеслось в мозгу Грега.  
      Перед внутренним взором стали проноситься картины прошлого:  
      – вот они на месте преступления, и Шерлок всех обзывает идиотами…  
      – вот Шерлок снова нашёл улику там, где остальные и искать бы не стали — просто-напросто не додумались б…  
      – вот Шерлок доказывает Джону, что дышать скучно, еда отупляет, сон — бесполезное времяпрепровождение, а тело — это всего лишь транспорт…  
      От последнего воспоминания стало смешно. Не сдержавшись, Грег фыркнул, и на губах его появилась еле заметная улыбка… «Тело — транспорт. Всё-таки, какое странное представление о жизни. Ну, Шерлок, ну ты и…»  
        
      — Улыбаешься? — скривился в усмешке рот Стратега, и в следующую секунду кулак мучителя врезался в челюсть Грега,выдергивая того из воспоминаний. Удар был такой силы, что инспектор повис и, если б не наручники, то точно упал бы. Грег осторожно слизнул кровь с разбитой губы и проверил языком зубы перед тем, как снова сесть. Вроде все на месте и даже не шатаются — последствия лучше, чем он ожидал от такого сильного удара…  
        
      — Я закончил, — вдруг сообщил Стратег и презрительно сплюнул куда-то рядом с Грегом, в груду искромсанной ткани, в которую превратилась одежда пленника, но Лестрейд этого даже не заметил.  
        
      В голове Грега после удара так и звенела фраза Шерлока из воспоминаний: «Тело — это всего лишь транспорт».  
      Сейчас, наверное, и ему было бы удобней так думать, учитывая происходящее…   
        
       _Сколько времени прошло? Сколько осталось ждать?_  
        
      И снова удар — теперь уже под рёбра.  
      — Слушай, когда к тебе обращаются, мразь! — зло процедил его мучитель. Похоже, Стратег ненавидел, когда жертва переставала осознавать происходящее. Лестрейд постарался сосредоточиться — зачем подставляться под удары, если их можно избежать. В этот раз заговорил Артист, и Грег напрягся — неужто сейчас он узнает, что тот приготовил для него?  
      А Артист не спешил. Он явно красовался перед партнёром, стоящим неподалёку и с интересом наблюдавшим за ними.  
      — Сначала я хотел использовать только что поступивший товар, чтоб разговорить, но наркотики таких, как ты, ломают редко, хоть и причиняют много страданий, да и совсем это не зрелищно, так что я придумал кое-что другое. Надеюсь, оценишь. — От интонаций, с какими были произнесены эти слова, Грегу стало не по себе. Совсем не по себе, до мурашек по коже, до холодка по позвоночнику.  
        
       _Что придумал этот садист?_  
        
      — Сильных, честных, неподкупных, гордых сломить оказывается иногда так легко… — продолжил свою речь Актёр, театрально взмахнув рукой, — надо просто сыграть на этих качествах. На одном или же всех разом… уделяя особое внимание самому основополагающему. Стержню характера. Константе.  
      Какой твой стержень, инспектор? Что для тебя самое важное? Что ты боишься потерять больше всего? — и Артист пристально посмотрел в глаза Грегу, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос. Лестрейд хотел зажмуриться, но у него просто не вышло, будто главарь загипнотизировал его своим взглядом… хотя нет, возможно, Грег просто боялся упустить самое важное, самую суть разговора, который, похоже, подходил к своей кульминации. — Сила? Не-е-е-ет… ты не боишься боли, тебе не страшно остаться калекой, хоть это и будет означать конец карьеры. Я прав?.. вижу, что прав. Честь?.. Даже если тебя оклеветать, ты сам будешь знать, что не совершал ничего предосудительного, и этого будет достаточно. Заставить пойти тебя против принципов можно, но долго и тоже результат будет не таким впечатляющим, как хотелось бы. Не интересно. Значит, гордость? Самоуважение, чувство собственного достоинства… о, вот оно! Я оказался прав, — удовлетворённо произнёс Томас Леман, когда от последних слов Грега передёрнуло. — Человеческое тело всегда, вольно или невольно, выдаёт хозяина! — довольно рассмеялся Артист противным, грубоватым голосом, так непохожим на его недавнюю завораживающую речь.  
        
       _Психолог хренов…_  
       _Сколько времени прошло? Сколько ещё ждать?_  
        
      — Что лучше всего бьёт по гордости? Что лишает самоуважения даже против воли? — Артист явно наслаждался своим монологом, и Грег понадеялся, что говорить он будет долго. Что-то подсказывало ему, что наказание будет слишком… он не знал, что слишком… просто слишком, и всё. — Не знаешь? Тогда сейчас должно быть интересно… — снова жуткая улыбка, больше похожая на оскал, и…  
      —Что вижу я кругом? Насмешками покрыта,  
       Проголодалась честь, в изгнанье правота,  
       Корысть — прославлена, неправда — знаменита.  
        
       Где добродетели святая красота?  
       Пошла в распутный дом, ей нет иного сбыта!..  
       А сила где была последняя — и та  
       Среди слепой грозы параличом разбита.  
        
       Искусство сметено со сцены помелом,  
       Безумье кафедрой владеет. Праздник адский!  
       Добро ограблено разбойнически злом,  
       На истину давно надет колпак дурацкий. **  
        
       _Актёр, ять… настоящий хренов актёр. Выпендрёжник._  
       _Пусть… подольше болтает_ _._  
        
      Но желанию Грега не суждено было сбыться. Немного помолчав, Актёр поднял в удивлении брови.  
      — Что, неужто ещё не догадался? — пренебрежительно спросил он. — Неужели теперь в Скотленд-Ярде работают одни тупицы?  
      От того, что Актёр выразился почти как Шерлок, стало неприятно. Захотелось съездить по этой птичьей физиономии, чтоб главарь утратил весь свой лоск. Жаль, что его приковали…  
        
      — Ладно, не стану дальше держать в неведении. Над честью надругаться, достоинства лишить, запятнать добродетель настолько, чтоб постоянно чувствовать себя грязным… стоит только приспустить брюки… мне продолжать? — усмешка никак не вязалась с завораживающим плавным баритоном человека, который Грегу сейчас казался дьяволом во плоти.  
      Пока Артист перечислял, Лестрейд постепенно бледнел всё больше и больше. Кажется, до него стало доходить, что собираются с ним сделать, и это… ужасало. Казалось нереальным. Неправильным. С ним этого просто не могло случиться.  
        
      — Ну же, инспектор, неужели вы испугались? — начал глумиться Стратег, поглядывая на главаря, видимо, пытаясь понять, стоит ли влезать со своим мнением, и продолжил, удовлетворившись увиденным: — Мы же даже ещё не начали развлекаться по-настоящему! — Сглотнув, Лестрейд взял себя в руки и заставил себя решительно посмотреть на говорившего. — О, а вот такой настрой мне больше нравится! — продолжил издеваться тот.  
      — Довольно, — прервал его Актер и, театрально развернувшись на каблуках, обратился к своим людям: — Есть желающие отыметь Скотленд-Ярд в прямом смысле этого слова?   
      По толпе прокатились смешки, а Грег недоверчиво замер.   
        
       _Нет. Мне это только послышалось. Не надо._  
        
      — Ну так что? — снова обратился Артист к членам банды.  
        
       _Только бы не было. Только бы никто не отозвался. Пожалуйста!_  
       _Где,_ _мать его_ _, группа захвата? Куда они запропастились?!?!?_  
        
      — А что такого? Я вот не против, — вдруг отозвались из дальних рядов, и к Артисту развязной походкой вышел невысокий юркий шатен с весёлыми глазами.  
      — Ты что, словил кайф от проверки товара?   
      — Перебрал, да?  
      Раздались крики из толпы вместе с улюлюканием и смешками, но шатен лишь беззлобно отмахнулся, буркнув: «Да пошли вы!» — и сосредоточил внимание на своем непосредственном начальстве.  
        
       _Нет. Нет. Нет._  
       _Этого не может произойти!_  
        
      — О, хоть один ответственный выискался, — растянул губы в улыбке Артист. — Прошу, — указал он на пленника размашистым жестом. — Он твой. Мы подсобим, если потребуется.  
      От этих слов лицо шатена приняло совсем уж звериное выражение, глаза потемнели…  
        
       _Нет, умоляю…_  
       _Сколько прошло? Сколько ждать?_  
       _Успеют или нет?_  
        
      — Его бы от батареи… того, да штаны приспустить. Так и ноги мешать не будут, — расплылся в похотливой улыбке будущий насильник.  
      — Действуйте, — кивнул Артист, отступая на пару шагов назад.   
        
       _Я справлюсь. Я дол_ _ж_ _ен пережить это. Как там говорит наш социопат:_ _«_ _Тело_ _—_ _это всего лишь транспорт_ _»_ _? Надо абстрагироваться от происходящего…_  
        
      Грега отковали, но наручники так и не сняли, снова защёлкнув на запястьях настолько проворно, что инспектор не успел даже сообразить, что руки освободились. В голове билась только одна мысль…  
        
       _Это не реально_ _!_  
        
      Не дав опомниться, Грега перевернули на живот, и кто-то наступил на цепочку наручников, удерживая его в данном положении, кто-то сдёрнул штаны до колен, кто-то приподнял его за бёдра, и под улюлюканье и смех толпы Лестрейд почувствовал резкую раздирающую боль внутри…  
        
       _НЕТ!_  
       _ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!_  
        
      Дыхание перехватило, на глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы. Грег дёрнулся изо всех своих сил, но от этого стало ещё только больнее.   
        
       _Не на-до…_  
        
      — Вот что мы делаем каждый день со всем Скотленд-Ярдом! – довольно произнёс Артист. — Мы его ИМЕЕМ! — повторил главарь удачную, по его мнению, шутку. Последнее слово было произнесено по буквам, словно говорящий смаковал его на языке.  
        
      Наблюдая, как его человек вбивается в тело лежащего на бетонном полу инспектора, Артист явно получал удовольствие.   
        
      Взгляд Грега, сначала злой и обещающий убить, как только сможет освободиться, постепенно становился пустым и бессмысленным. Инспектор всё больше уходил в себя. Боль, разрывающая тело, уже не казалась такой сильной. Чувства словно умерли, их словно выжгли калёным железом из груди, оставив вместо них пустоту и равнодушие.  
      В голове осталась только одна мысль, помогающая пережить происходящее, дарующая хоть какой-то якорь, не дающая сойти с ума, совсем лишиться рассудка…  
        
       _Тело_ _—_ _это всего лишь транспорт_ _…_  
       _Тело_ _—_ _это всего лишь транспорт_ _…_  
       _Тело_ _—_ _это всего лишь транспорт_ _…_  
        
       _Тело – только транспорт_ _…_  
       _…Транспорт…_  
        
      И тут Грег почувствовал, как стало липко и мокро внутри, до жути противно, просто не-вы-но-си-мо... К горлу подступила тошнота, и тьма наконец-то настигла инспектора, даруя измученной душе передышку.  
        
        
      Очнулся Грег внезапно от резкого, ударившего по ушам хлопка, и вдруг осознал, что его наконец никто не держит. Понимание происходящего заставило резко выдохнуть и зажмуриться. Неужели жив, неужели всё кончилось, неужели это «свои» берут ангар штурмом? Наконец-то!  
      Тело болело, шевелиться не хотелось, но ужас от мысли, что его в таком виде обнаружат коллеги, заставил инспектора подняться и натянуть на себя незначительно пострадавшие, к его удивлению, брюки. Чего нельзя было сказать о рубашке и пальто, лежавших бесформенной кучей тряпья с ним рядом.  
        
      Осмотревшись, Грег по-быстрому оценил обстановку. Судя по всему, операция длилась недолго, везде были слышны выстрелы, звон разбивающегося стекла и ломающихся коробок, мат и отрывистые приказы.  
      Перекатившись за ближайший к нему железный стеллаж, Грег остался там, пока выстрелы не стихли. Он понимал, что надо бы присоединиться к группе захвата, но на это у него сейчас совсем не было сил. Прийти бы в себя, пока его не стали искать.  
        
      Как только выстрелы стихли, инспектор осторожно вышел из укрытия и медленно, стараясь не хромать, пошёл к группе захвата. По пути ему постоянно попадались какие-то обломки, стекло, один раз он даже чуть не запнулся о труп…  
        
      — Инспектор Лестрейд, — вдруг окликнул его Джастин Вуд, глава отдела, совместно с которым они разрабатывали операцию.   
      Грег остановился и повернул голову на голос. К нему быстро приближался мужчина лет сорока с тёмными волосами и цепким взглядом карих глаз. Явная тревога на лице которого сейчас была обращена на него.   
      — Инспектор Лестрейд, — повторил он, поравнявшись с Грегом. — С вами всё в порядке? Сильно пострадали? Может, нужна скорая или сразу в больницу? — как-то взволнованно и одновременно неловко тараторил Джастин, осматривая Лестрейда с головы до ног. Было видно, что он винит себя в том, что это случилось, что Грег успел пострадать, пока они добирались.  
       — Нет, всё нормально, — поспешил успокоить того Грег, хотя его то и дело начинала бить дрожь. — Вы вовремя успели. Пара ушибов и порезов, ничего серьёзного, — выдавил он из себя. — На самом деле, я бы сейчас поехал домой — вымылся, да и одежда пострадала… точнее, я остался почти голышом, сами видите, — развёл инспектор руками, изо всех сил стараясь казаться беззаботным, хоть и чуточку усталым. Но, видимо, это ему не очень-то удалось, так как коллега, смерив его хмурым взглядом, поморщился и вздохнул:  
      — Если надо — езжай, я прикрою…  
      — Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Грег. Он хотел было улыбнуться, но понял — не выйдет, так что ограничился кивком и пошёл к выходу из ангара. Хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть чёртово место.  
        
      — Шеф, — вдруг услышал Грег голос своей подчинённой. А Салли что тут делает? — Вот, — подойдя, она протянула инспектору чью-то куртку. Чья она была, Грег решил не интересоваться.  
      Благодарно кивнув, Лестрейд оделся и почувствовал себя чуть лучше. К нервному ознобу уже добавилась реакция на холод.  
      — Машина или скорая? — спросила Донован.   
      — Нет-нет, — вздрогнул Лестрейд, — никаких медиков, со мной все в порядке… Относительно в порядке, — поправился он под скептическим взглядом Салли. — Пара синяков да порезов, ничего страшного.   
      — Ну, как знаете, — недоверчиво произнесла подчинённая, — но если что…  
      — Да-да, конечно, я понял…  
        
      Во время разговора Грег старался не смотреть на собеседника: убедительно врать в глаза он не умел, а правда была настолько ужасна, что он даже думать о ней не мог, не то что говорить. Да от одной мысли, что хоть кто-то узнает, в глазах темнело!  
      Нет, он справится. Самостоятельно. А тот, кто это сделал, и так в тюрьме ока…  
      …И тут блуждающий взгляд инспектора наткнулся на объект его мыслей. Он лежал на полу, нелепо подогнув руки, и смотрел в потолок остекленевшим безжизненным взглядом.  
        
       _Господи._  
        
      В глазах потемнело. Вздрогнув, Грег попробовал нащупать опору, чтоб не упасть, и почувствовал поддерживающую под локоть ладонь. Шок от прикосновения был настолько велик, что привёл в чувство. Потребовалось всё мужество, чтоб не отшатнуться от тёплой руки.  
        
      — Шеф, вы точно в порядке? — переспросила Салли. — Может, всё-таки покажетесь медикам?  
      — Нет, — раздражённо ответил Грег, отнимая руку, и, увидев удивление на лице Донован, уже более спокойно произнёс: — Извини, перенервничал.  
      Салли кивнула, принимая оправдание.  
        
      — Салли, не знаешь, как много убитых и раненых с обеих стон?  
      — Точно неизвестно, — поджала та губы. Она никогда не любила чего-то не знать. — С нашей стороны вроде только раненые — сколько и как серьёзно, не скажу. А у преступников уже насчитано трое убитых и вроде как пятеро раненных — не хотели сдаваться, гады.   
      — Томас Леман?  
      — Скрылся, — снова поморщилась Донован. — Какой-то неуловимый тип этот Артист. Зато удалось задержать Стратега, его правую руку. И вот ему выкрутиться не удастся.  
        
      Грег ещё раз бросил взгляд на мертвеца.  
      «Зато больше никому не причинит вреда», — как-то отстранённо подумал он и обратился к Донован:  
      — Мне нужна машина. Хочется поскорее оказаться дома, видишь же, грязен до невозможности, да и одежда… с Джастином я уже договорился.  
      — Хорошо, шеф, сейчас всё будет. Подождите у ворот, — и она ушла договориться обо всём необходимом.   
      «Хорошо, когда у тебя такие подчинённые», — вяло подумал Грег и направился к выходу из ангара.  
        
       _А вот фиг вам, не сломаюсь. Справлюсь, чего бы мне это н_ _и_ _стоило. Докажу, что сильнее случившегося. Тело_ _—_ _всего лишь транспорт, его и починить можно. С психикой, правда, будет сложнее…_  
        
      Покинув наконец помещение, Грег надеялся, что ему станет лучше, но, когда выходил, то случайно мазнул взглядом по полицейской машине, где находился арестованный Алекс Булман. Стратег, заметив его взгляд, нахально улыбнулся, беззастенчиво рассматривая инспектора, и от этого Грег задохнулся, словно получив удар под дых.  
      В глазах начало темнеть, тело словно онемело, а ноги стали ватными.  
        
      Всё, что происходило дальше, Грег запомнил плохо…  
      …Помнил, как отмахивался от парамедиков, заверяя, что с ним всё в порядке, что группа захвата подоспела вовремя…  
      …Помнил полицейскую машину, в которой ехал домой, повторяя про себя одну-единственную фразу: «Тело — это всего лишь транспорт», чтоб не думать и не вспоминать. Он даже умудрился поблагодарить водителя…  
      …Помнил лестницу, которая в этот раз показалась бесконечной…  
      …Помнил, как вошёл в квартиру, закрыв за собой дверь… как еле разделся и вошёл в гостиную, растерянно остановившись посередине… как его затопило чувство безопасности и облегчения… и… всё.  
        
      Спасительная темнота снова накрыла уставшего, измученного сегодняшним Грега, посылая ему так необходимый отдых.

 

* * *

  
        
*  
В. Шекспир. Гамлет. Акт II. Сцена 2. Перевод М. Лозинского.  
 _Ей-богу, я бы снес; ведь у меня  
И печень голубиная — нет желчи,  
Чтоб огорчаться злом; не то давно  
Скормил бы я всем коршунам небес  
Труп негодяя; хищник и подлец!  
Блудливый, вероломный, злой подлец!  
О, мщенье!_  
        
**  
Сонет 66 В. Шекспира в переводе В. Бенедиктова. Оригинальный текст:  
 _< Tired with all these, for restful death I cry,>  
As, to behold desert a beggar born,  
And needy nothing trimm'd in jollity,  
And purest faith unhappily forsworn,  
And gilded honour shamefully misplaced,  
And maiden virtue rudely strumpeted,  
And right perfection wrongfully disgraced,  
And strength by limping sway disabled,  
And art made tongue-tied by authority,  
And folly doctor-like controlling skill,  
And simple truth miscall'd simplicity,  
And captive good attending captain ill  
…_


	3. О нет, только не Шерлок!

      Так он и встретил рассвет: сидя за кухонным столом с большой кружкой крепкого, уже успевшего остыть кофе, невидяще уставившись в окно.   
      Из транса его вывел будильник в телефоне, что оповещал о начале нового рабочего дня. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Грег спешно выключил орудие каждодневной пытки и, со стоном поднявшись, поплёлся в ванную.  
        
      Умывшись холодной водой, Грег посмотрел в зеркало и чуть не отшатнулся — на него смотрел чуть ли не призрак. Бледное усталое лицо с кругами под глазами и следами от побоев, искусанные губы, мёртвый взгляд и торчащие во все стороны волосы…  
      — Мда-а-а… ну и угораздило же тебя, — произнёс Грег и удивился, насколько хрипло звучал его голос. Прокашлявшись, он снова попробовал заговорить: — Нет, это никуда не годится.   
      На этот раз голос звучал нормально. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Грег попробовал привести себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно, а затем снова посмотрелся в зеркало.   
      Почти ничего не изменилось. Всё равно он выглядел как жертва маньяка, и, может, даже не одного.   
      Хмыкнув, Грег решил попробовать не забивать себе голову хотя бы внешним видом. Все знают, что он вчера побывал в плену, так что внешность объяснима. Особенно большущий синяк на скуле.   
      Грегу больше не нравились другие последствия — например, хромота, которую так легко не скрыть. Конечно, можно сказать, что по ногам тоже били, или подвернул, или ещё что, но всё равно очень не хотелось лгать и оправдываться…  
        
      Картины из прошлого снова пронеслись перед глазами.   
      Сжав сильнее края раковины, Грег резко выдохнул и на секунду крепко зажмурился.   
      Сегодняшний день обещал быть тяжёлым.   
        
       _Интересно, что с задержанными, их уже успели опросить?_  
        
      Такая привычная обычно мысль в этот раз заставила Грега задохнуться от ужаса. Они же всё видели! Если они дадут показания… Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные точки. Хорошо, что Грег так и держался за раковину, иначе упал бы.   
        
       _Столько народа видело, как меня…_  
       _Показания… обязательно хоть кто-то проболтается…_  
       _Все узнают…_  
       _Нет!.._  
        
      Лестрейд выругался и постарался взять себя в руки. Не факт, что они расскажут. Не факт, что узнают все. Это просто паника. Как только становится известно, что в деле замешано насилие, процесс становится закрытым, к нему получает доступ ограниченный круг лиц, дающий подписку о неразглашении…   
        
       _Успокойся, ты же всё это знаешь…_  
        
      Но всё равно, если показания занесены на бумагу, когда-то это может быть обнародовано… не исключены утечки… да и люди, допущенные к информации, как быть с ними… ещё и самому давать показания, быть на суде потерпевшим…   
        
       _НЕТ! Не хочу… не… не надо…_  
        
      Мало того, что произошло, ещё и не скроешь ничего… А ведь ещё есть Шерлок, консультирующий детектив, который хуже любой ищейки… Как теперь с ним-то работать?  
        
       _Ять! Дерьмо!_  
        
      Грег прислонился пылающим лбом к зеркалу и закрыл глаза.  
        
       _Нет, он не позволит случившемуся сломать его. Он сделает всё возможное, чтоб справиться. Он будет бороться за свою жизнь, чтоб она была не хуже прежней!_  
        
      Грег со злостью ударил кулаком в стену рядом с зеркалом и снова посмотрел на своё отражение. Теперь в глазах не было пустоты и обречённости. Мёртвый взгляд исчез. Теперь в них горел огонёк упрямства и ярости.   
      — Вот так-то лучше, — пробормотал себе под нос мужчина и вышел из ванной комнаты. Надо было обработать руку и сменить пластыри на парочке вчерашних порезов…  
        
        
      Приводя себя в порядок, Грег совершенно забыл о времени, так что на работе появился с опозданием и своим приходом произвёл фурор.  
      — Шеф, мы не думали, что вы сегодня выйдите, — высказала Салли всеобщее мнение о появлении Лестрейда в офисе.  
        
      Грег удивлённо поднял брови.  
      — А что я должен был делать? Валяться дома? Когда у нас работы по горло и выше?  
        
      Грег был благодарен, что она не стала заострять внимание на его внешнем виде. Хотя… она ж видела его вчера, уже успела привыкнуть, а вот остальные… Инспектору казалось, что взгляды, обращённые на него, кроме удивления и жалости выражают ещё и голодное любопытство. От взглядов хотелось спрятаться, скрыться как можно скорее, пока никто не узнал его постыдной тайны, не вынюхал, не прочёл по движениям, по словам, по глазам…  
        
       _Дерьмо! Разве я смогу так работать?_  
        
      Желание поскорее оказаться в своём кабинете стало просто невыносимым.  
        
      — Нууу… как знаете, — с сомнением произнесла Донован, — но я бы, действительно, посоветовала вам взять отгул.  
      — Салли, лучше идите… — раздражённо сорвался Грег, но взял себя в руки и закончил вполне миролюбиво: — и приготовьте мне кофе. Я буду в кабинете. — И, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания, развернулся и насколько мог быстро, чтоб не хромать, скрылся в указанном направлении.   
      Донован удивлённо проводила начальство взглядом и, хмыкнув, пошла выполнять распоряжение. Ей было немного обидно, но, представляя, что мог пережить вчера инспектор, она решила не придавать слишком много значения его поступкам. Лестрейд тоже человек, ему надо дать время прийти в себя…  
        
        
      Наконец-то скрывшись от подчинённых в кабинете, инспектор дошёл до своего рабочего места и прямо-таки рухнул на стул. Вспышка боли, последовавшая за этим неосторожным действием, немного привела в чувство, что было сейчас так необходимо. Поёрзав, Лестрейд стал оглядывать стол в поисках дел, требующих его внимания в первую очередь, и тут взгляд наткнулся на стопку бумаг, лежащую с самого края, именно там, где Грег хранил готовые для выноса документы.  
        
       _Чёрт! Дерьмо! Гадство!_  
        
      Грег вспомнил, что это за бумаги, и ему стало нехорошо. Это были свидетельские показания. Неподписанные свидетельские показания. Шерлока. Инспектор уже пару дней намеревался отнести их, да всё никак не мог выкроить время, а теперь… теперь было поздно что-либо менять. Дело сдавать надо было завтра, так что хоть кровь из носа, а подпись на показаниях должна быть. И это не обсуждалось. Дотянул, называется…  
      Застонав, Грег уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
        
       _Бля…_  
        
      Это же Шерлок! Наша любимая заноза в заднице. Единственный в мире консультирующий-мать-его-детектив. Что что-то не так, он поймёт, стоит только оказаться на пороге, а когда шагнёшь в комнату, будет знать уже абсолютно всё.  
        
      Теперь Грег очень сильно желал какое-нибудь простенькое убийство, что позволило бы ему отослать бумаги к Шерлоку с кем-нибудь из подчинённых. Хотя… кого он обманывает? Относительно нормальные отношения с детективом из всего их отдела были только у него, остальных Шерлок мог бы, не церемонясь, просто спустить с лестницы, так и не притронувшись к бумагам. В зависимости от настроения, в котором пребывал, а так как дел у него, скорее всего, не было уже три дня… то ждать хорошего настроения не приходилось.  
        
      «Ять. Дерьмо. Судьба явно решила доконать, мало ей…» — Лестрейд оборвал себя на полуслове. Не думать. Не вспоминать. По крайней мере, не на работе.  
        
      С силой потерев лицо ладонями, Грег засунул документы в сумку и задумался, когда же лучше навестить Шерлока.  
      Отложить до вечера? Не лучшая идея. Нервы под конец рабочего дня и так часто на пределе, а уж сейчас… Днём? Угу. И общаться с подчинёнными, которые его отлично знают, нервничая не только из-за случившегося, но и из-за предстоящей встречи? Не лучшая перспектива. От этой мысли Грег даже поморщился. Выход напрашивался сам собой — ехать сейчас и избавиться хотя бы от одной головной боли.  
        
      «Всё же лучше встретиться с Шерлоком у него дома, если повезёт, то и наедине, чем на месте преступления или в офисе, — успокаивал себя Грег, поднимаясь со стула и покидая кабинет. — Он же вываливает на собеседника сразу всё, что видит, делится выводами, не беспокоясь ни о чувствах собеседника, ни о свидетелях разговора».  
        
      Конечно, Грег бы всё отдал, чтоб встреча состоялась как можно позже, когда он хоть немного придёт в себя, но раз избежать не выйдет, то пусть хотя бы она пройдёт на его, Грега, условиях. Пока он ещё может себя контролировать.  
        
      Бросив на ходу удивлённо поднявшей брови Салли, держащей в руках недавно заказанный им же кофе: «Я к Шерлоку. Есть бумаги на подпись», Грег быстро вышел из офиса и, ни на кого больше не обращая внимания, пошёл ловить кеб. Инспектор старался трезво оценивать своё состояние, потому и не стал брать служебную машину — вести сейчас он был явно не в состоянии, а попасть в аварию не хотелось.  
        
        
      Уже в такси Грега снова накрыли сомнения.   
      Может, стоило попросить Джона, чтоб он разобрался с Шерлоком, а вечером просто заехать и забрать уже подписанные бумаги? Конечно, можно было бы так и поступить, но Джон был врачом. Отличным врачом, если быть честным. Кто знает, что он сможет увидеть по движениям и поведению Грега. И что скажет. К тому же он был на дежурстве. Почему-то заехать к Шерлоку после небольших раздумий показалось более приемлемым, чем ехать в больницу, где находится много профессионалов своего дела.  
      А может, Шерлока и дома-то нет, ведь Грег даже не позвонил ему. Может, он сейчас в Бартсе, ковыряется в очередном трупе? На секунду Грегу даже захотелось, чтоб именно так всё и было, но сразу же эта мысль показалось глупой. Даже если Шерлок будет увлечён очередным своим экспериментом, он не устоит перед новой загадкой, которую сейчас представлял собой он, Грег. Синяк на пол-лица трудно не заметить. А отложить встречу нельзя — дело ждать не будет. Точнее, могло бы, но тогда рассыплется всё, построенное на внезапности и быстром процессе, обвинение. Этого Грег допустить никак не мог, да и не привык он менять решения, так что…  
      …На Бейкер-стрит, значит, на Бейкер-стрит.  
      Оставалось только попробовать расслабиться и подготовиться к ненавистной сейчас встрече.  
        
      Приехали на место они, как показалось Грегу, даже слишком быстро, несмотря на пробки и светофоры. Вздохнув, он расплатился с водителем и медленно выбрался из машины. При виде дома начала накатывать паника…  
        
       _Ничего не спасёт – Шерлок всё узнает. Все плохо, плохо, плохо…_ _просто заебись…_  
        
      Зажмурившись и подавив желание сбежать, Грег подошёл и толкнул дверь — не заперта, как обычно. Хорошо. Значит, есть пара секунд, чтоб прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями перед тем, как подняться наверх и оказаться перед Шерлоком. Дав привыкнуть глазам к полумраку, Грег попробовал унять сильно колотящееся сердце, а потом быстро взбежал по лестнице вверх, перепрыгивая ступеньки, словно бросился в омут с головой, не давая себе передумать.  
        
      — Шерлок, — ввалился Грег в гостиную Бейкер-стрит 221B. — У меня есть пара документов на подпись. Их сдавать завтра, так что не увиливай, хорошо?  
      — И вам здравствуйте, инспектор, — насмешливо раздалось с любимого кресла Холмса. Шерлок сидел в нём и лениво перебирал пальцами струны скрипки, даже не повернув головы к вошедшему.  
      — Шерлок, я серьёзно. Мне нужна твоя подпись, — с полоборота начал заводиться Грег, — и нет времени ждать, когда ты соизволишь обратить на чёртовы документы внимание, взять ручку и расписаться!  
        
      Видимо, что-то в интонациях Лестрейда заставило Шерлока насторожиться. Он повернул голову и, сощурившись, внимательно осмотрел вошедшего. В глазах промелькнуло что-то, отдалённо похожее на беспокойство, но Грег не заметил этого, продолжая сердито смотреть на Шерлока.  
      — Да разве ж я отказываюсь, — хмыкнул детектив, отвечая на суровый взгляд инспектора. Стремительно вскочив, он осторожно отложил скрипку в сторону и требовательно уставился на Грега: — Давайте ваши бумаги. Что я там должен подписать…  
      Инспектор перевёл дыхание и достал из сумки документы, пытаясь задавить начавшую оживать в душе надежду.  
        
       _Неужели обойдётся?_  
        
      Руки слегка дрожали, потому Грег не с первого раза смог расстегнуть сумку.   
      «Надо было достать показания заранее, — посетовал он на себя, — быстрее бы отделался. Меньше бы пришлось торчать с Шерлоком в одной комнате».  
      Наконец документы были извлечены и вручены адресату. Грег было расслабился, но…   
      — Ручку, — скомандовал Шерлок и протянул к нему руку.  
      Грег успел вздрогнуть, прежде чем понял, что его не хотят коснуться.  
      — Чтоб тебя, — выругался Лестрейд. — К тебе что, нужно даже с собственной ручкой приходить? Не знал, что у вас дома дефицит пишущих принадлежностей! — фраза прозвучала довольно резко, но так получилось только из-за испуга, что Грег сейчас пережил. Да, точно, именно так.  
      — Вы не поняли, инспектор, — закатил глаза Шерлок. — На столе. Просто подайте ручку.  
      — А сам взять не можешь? — раздражение никак не хотело уходить. Грега начинало уже немного потряхивать.  
      — Это вам нужна подпись, — равнодушно пожал плечами Шерлок.  
        
       _Манипулятор хренов._  
        
      Вздохнув, Грег в два шага оказался у стола, взял нужное и протянул детективу. Тот, даже не читая, быстро расписался и протянул документы обратно инспектору. Неужели всё и можно уходить? Облегчение было настолько всеобъемлющим, что Грег даже улыбнулся. Слабо, вымученно, но всё же…  
      — И вот ещё, — протянул Шерлок ручку, когда Грег стал убирать бумаги в сумку. Лестрейд машинально взял ручку свободной рукой и рассеянно покрутил.  
      — И зачем она мне? — недоумённо спросил Грег.  
      — Как зачем? — раздражённо ответил Шерлок, удивлённо приподняв брови. Весь его вид говорил: не будь идиотом. — Положи её на место.  
      — Ну ты и… — задохнулся инспектор от возмущения, но раз ручка уже была у него, то ничего не оставалось, как выполнить просьбу.  
      — А дела для меня нет? — безнадёжно поинтересовался Шерлок, видимо, просто чтоб поныть. Ответ-то он уже и так знал, раз не спросил раньше…   
      — Нет, — резко ответил Грег, которого снова скрутил страх, что Шерлок сейчас прицепится к нему. И злость на себя за эти иррациональные чувства.   
      — Ску-у-у-учно… - протянул в своей любимой манере детектив, закатывая глаза.  
      И Грега немного отпустило. Можно было уходить. Пора было сматываться из этого дома, раз всё необходимое сделано. Подавив желание просто развернуться и сбежать, Лестрейд выдавил из себя:  
      — Ладно, Шерлок, я, пожалуй, пойду. Много бумажной работы накопилось, знаешь ли. Ещё увидимся.  
        
        
      И только он повернулся к выходу, ещё не веря в свою удачу, как его настиг вопрос:  
      — Инспектор, что с вами произошло?  
      Шерлок произнёс его тихо, но так, что трудно было не услышать. У Грега тут же подкосились колени, и он чуть не упал: как ни старался подготовиться, но вопрос застал его врасплох.   
        
       _Не вовремя расслабился. Забылся. Ять!_  
        
      Сердце пропустило удар и стало биться где-то в горле, в глазах потемнело. Ноги до сих пор подкашивались, и только сила воли помогала инспектору стоять прямо.  
        
       _Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет._ _Грёбаный ад!_  
       _Ничего не кончилось, всё только начинается!_  
       _Оставьте уже меня в покое!_  
        
      — Да ладно, инспектор, я же вижу, что-то случилось, — снова нетерпеливо заговорил Шерлок, когда Грег никак не отреагировал на его слова, только замер и как-то весь напрягся, не желая, видимо, касаться затронутой темы, но Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы оставил загадку неразгаданной.  
      Снова не дождавшись реакции, Шерлок вздохнул, поднялся единым слитным движением с кресла и бесшумно ступая подошёл к замершему на пороге мужчине.  
      — Лестрейд? — настороженно, с вопросительными нотками произнёс детектив, слегка касаясь плеча Грега. Здорового плеча.  
        
       _Чёрт! Дерьмо! Он явно всё понял!_  
        
      Прикосновение ожгло огнём. Захотелось вырваться, отпрянуть как можно дальше, убежать от Шерлока с его грёбаной проницательностью, скрыться от мучительной реальности, но… Грег остался стоять на месте, пережидая приступ накатившей на него паники.  
        
       _Дьявол! Это никуда не годится! Не будь тряпкой! Соберись!_  
        
      Злость придала Грегу сил. Поджав губы, он сглотнул, унимая тошноту, и резко повернулся к Шерлоку, заодно сбрасывая руку с плеча.  
      — Что ты хочешь услышать? — Грег сам удивился, насколько хриплым и резким оказался его голос, но по-другому сейчас бы просто не вышло.  
        
       _Отстаньте от меня! Дайте прийти в себя!_  
        
      С яростью уставившись в такие внимательные и прозрачные глаза детектива, Грег пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Как назло, ни одной умной мысли не приходило в голову. А Шерлок стоял, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, буравил детектива ответным взглядом и чего-то ждал. И вот это было странно. Обычно детектив сыпал своими умозаключениями, как только выпадала такая возможность, а тут предпочёл промолчать, словно хотел, чтоб его собеседник сам пошёл на контакт, сам рассказал то, что Шерлоку хотелось знать.  
      Немного успокоившись, Грег смог заметить, как напряжён был Шерлок. Словно натянутая струна — тронь, и зазвенит. Его губы были поджаты так, что превратились в тонкую линию.  
        
      «Неужели Шерлок молчит потому, что сомневается в своих выводах?.. Нет, не так, — вдруг понял Грег, — он боится, что прав, что он всё правильно прочитал, и хочет, чтоб я опроверг его теорию!»  
        
      Это озарение вдруг потушило злость инспектора. Хоть Грегу нестерпимо захотелось так и поступить — умолчать, рассказать лишь часть правды, схитрить, чтоб оттянуть неизбежное (а Грег ясно знал, что Шерлок когда-нибудь докопается до истины, на то он и Шерлок, да и были свидетели его позора, так что…) — было одно «но»… Друзьям Грег лгать не привык. И не хотел привыкать. А Шерлок-мать-его-Холмс относился к категории друзей детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда.  
        
      — Дерьмо! — выругался Грег, наконец-то приняв решение, расслабляя плечи, и, взъерошив волосы, прошёл обратно в гостиную, бросая сумку на кресло Джона. — Ты ведь не отстанешь, пока всё не узнаешь? Даже если я попрошу не лезть в это дело, — обречённо произнёс он глухим усталым голосом, не смотря на детектива.  
        
       _Не лезь! Оставь меня в покое!_  
        
      — Грэм…  
      — Я Грег, запомни уже наконец! — сорвался Лестрейд, хоть минуту назад и решил просто спокойно поговорить. — Грёбаный ад, ну почему всё так?!  
      Голова начала раскалываться, мешая соображать, снова накатила тошнота, перед глазами поплыло…  
        
       _Да сколько можно!_  
        
      — Я воспользуюсь ванной комнатой, — быстро произнёс Грег и, не дожидаясь согласия, вылетел из гостиной.  
        
        
      Опершись о раковину, Грег попытался прийти в себя. Тошноту удалось унять, несколько раз умывшись холодной водой, а зрение восстановить, начав контролировать дыхание. Глубокие равномерные вдохи и выдохи также помогли немного успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
        
      Грег злился. На себя, на обстоятельства, на Шерлока, который не может не лезть, даже на бумаги, из-за которых он здесь оказался. Не факт, конечно, что на работе было бы легче, но…  
        
      Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, Грег снова умылся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Круги под глазами, бледное усталое лицо с синяком на полскулы, нездорово блестящие покрасневшие глаза, искусанные потрескавшиеся губы со следом удара и торчащие в разные стороны волосы…  
        
       _Красавец, мать его!_  
        
      Грег отвернулся, сглатывая ком в горле, и снова со злостью уставился на своё отражение. Да разве ж что-то скроешь с такой физиономией?! Один синяк чего стоит. Заметив его, волей-неволей начнёшь анализировать и строить догадки.  
        
      Грег попытался привести себя в порядок и хотя бы пригладить волосы насколько возможно. Всё равно зрелище осталось ещё то. Зажмурившись, он помассировал виски, жалея, что не взял с собой в ванную комнату свою сумку. Там лежала пачка обезболивающего. Не очень сильного, но достаточного, чтоб притупить головную боль, что мешала думать. На большее инспектор уже и не рассчитывал.  
        
      Ещё раз окинув себя оценивающим взглядом и тяжело вздохнув, Грег вышел из ванной комнаты, сожалея, что нельзя там просидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Или хотя бы побыть дольше, чем требовали приличия.  
        
        
      Шерлок встретил его, разместившись в любимом кресле. Лицо его было непроницаемо, поза расслаблена, руки привычно сложены в молитвенном жесте, но в глазах, если постараться, можно было заметить тень беспокойства.  
      — Всё в порядке? — спросил Шерлок ровным голосом, окинув инспектора внимательным взглядом с ног до головы.  
      В Греге снова начало подниматься раздражение. Боже, знал бы кто, как же ему надоели уже эти эмоциональные «качели»! Как же он устал постоянно с собой бороться!  
        
      — А разве твои дедуктивные способности уже не рассказали тебе? — не смог удержаться Грег.  
      — Я вижу, что вы злы, раздражены и еле сдерживаетесь, — тем же спокойным голосом затараторил Шерлок, словно получив, наконец, разрешение высказаться. — Вы явно знаете, что ведёте себя нехарактерно, и поэтому пытаетесь контролировать своё поведение, подавлять слишком сильные негативные эмоции, что постоянно одолевают вас. — И совсем другим голосом, более тихим и проникновенным, добавил: — Сколько ты уже на взводе, Грэм?  
        
      Спокойный, рассудительный и даже немного отстранённый голос Шерлока подействовал на Грега как ушат холодной воды. Действительно, чего вызверился? Нет, понятно, конечно, отчего: его тайна, его позор раскрыты (в этом инспектор не сомневался, хотя ещё ни слова не было произнесено на эту тему), потому и лезет это, нехарактерное, но…  
        
      — Сутки, — еле выдавил из себя инспектор, — и я Грег. Второй раз повторяю за сегодня.  
      — Грег, — повторил за ним Шерлок с непонятной интонацией, растягивая гласную. Пытается запомнить, что ли? — Значит, скоро сорвётесь, — тут же добавил детектив уже привычным голосом.  
      — Что? — вырвалось у Грега.  
      — Сорвётесь, говорю. Прошли сутки, за которые вы явно не отдыхали, даже пара часов сна не помогла снять напряжение из-за кошмаров… да, именно из-за них, — кивнул головой Шерлок, будто бы соглашаясь сам с собой, — причём кошмары были о реальном событии, а не вызванные абстрактной тревогой. Сбитые уже сегодня костяшки на правой руке, общая нервозность, постоянная смена настроения, ещё ряд физиологических признаков говорят о непрекращающемся стрессе. Что-то до сих пор мучает вас, инспектор. И мы снова возвращаемся к предыдущему вопросу. Что с вами произошло?..  
        
      — А ты ещё разве не понял? — перебил его Грег, на которого, ради разнообразия, теперь накатила жуткая усталость.  
        
       _А, пошло оно всё…_  
        
      Еле переставляя ноги, он дошёл до Джонова кресла, поднял с него свою сумку и сам осторожно уселся, после чего закопался в сумку в поисках обезболивающего. Пусть Шерлок видит, Грегу уже было всё равно.  
      Хорошо, что инспектор не смотрел на Шерлока, когда садился и устраивался удобней, ёрзая в кресле, а то бы снова разозлился. В глазах Холмса на мгновение мелькнула искра понимания, ужас и шок исказили черты его лица, но уже через секунду оно стало непроницаемо. Всё скрылось за маской равнодушия, только едва заметная бледность выдавала испытанные только что эмоции.  
        
      — С момента вашего появления у меня возникло несколько версий, но сейчас, пожалуй, одна из них стала приоритетной, — хрипловато произнёс Шерлок, словно до этого молчал не меньше суток.  
        
      Рывшийся в сумке Лестрейд на обратил на это внимания.  
        
      — Можно воды? — тихо попросил он, найдя, наконец, таблетки.  
      — Сейчас, — Шерлока словно подбросило с кресла. Стремительно скрывшись на кухне, уже через пару секунд он протягивал инспектору стакан с водой.  
      — Спасибо, — буркнул Грег, осторожно забирая стакан, стараясь не соприкоснуться с детективом пальцами и вообще не смотря на него.  
      Приняв сразу две таблетки, Грег откинулся на спинку кресла и устало прикрыл глаза.  
        
       _Сколько же это будет продолжаться…_  
        
      Инспектор бы долго так просидел, если бы Шерлок не попробовал аккуратно забрать у того опустевший стакан из руки, чтоб не мешал. Резко дёрнувшись от неожиданного прикосновения к пальцам, державшим стакан, Грег вжался в спинку кресла, испуганно распахнув глаза, ничего не видя и не понимая и даже почти не дыша. Только через пару минут он сообразил, что кто-то монотонно повторяет:  
      — Инспектор, это я, Шерлок. Я не причиню вреда. Всё хорошо. Всё прошло, слышите меня? Всё хорошо…  
      Выругавшись, Грег закрыл лицо ладонями. Глаза жгло. Хотелось выть, скулить, крушить и забиться в угол, чтоб никто и никогда больше не беспокоил…  
        
       _Нет! Уж этого он себе точно не позволит!_  
       _Достало бояться, достало убегать! Ну сколько можно…_  
        
      Собравшись с силами, Грег вернулся в реальность.  
        
      — Вы снова с нами, инспектор? — спросил Шерлок, когда Лестрейд убрал руки и с вызовом посмотрел на детектива. Тот уже привычно сидел в кресле напротив, поставив пустой стакан на пол.   
      Видя реакцию Грега на своё прикосновение, Шерлок решил дать тому больше личного пространства, чтоб прийти в себя. Шерлок был в смятении, он совершенно не представлял, как надо действовать. Хотелось помочь, подбодрить, но детектив никогда не разбирался в подобном и сейчас впервые пожалел об этом. «Если не можешь помочь, то хотя бы не навреди», — решил Шерлок и сейчас пробовал именно так и действовать.  
        
      Голос не повиновался, поэтому Грег только кивнул в ответ. Судорожно выдохнув, инспектор прокашлялся и вдруг заговорил, словно желая разделаться со всем одним махом.  
      — Была облава. Вчера. Операция. Пришёл раньше. Попался. — Грег говорил зло, рвано, слова не хотели покидать горло, и чем дольше говорил, тем тише и неуверенней звучал его голос. — Почти всех поймали… главный ушёл… я… — и всё. Заряд решимости кончился. Грег ещё раз попробовал заговорить, даже открыл рот, но ни звука не сорвалось больше с губ…  
        
       _Что за хрень?!?_  
        
      — Инспектор, — взял слово Шерлок, заметив затруднение Грега, — если вы предоставите мне всю информацию, я мог бы… — детектив неуверенно попытался предложить помощь в той области, в которой он был действительно хорош. Беспокойство и какое-то ноющее чувство в груди, что не давало спокойно дышать, толкнули его на это. Дело будет скучным, очень скучным, но…  
        
      А инспектора снова накрыло. Злость. Нет, уже неприкрытая ярость исказила черты лица. «Шерлоку недостаточно того, что ему рассказали, и своих выводов, ему хочется залезть в это дерьмо по самую макушку, узнать в подробностях, что и как! Это… это…»  
      Лестрейд задохнулся от возмущения, вскочил с кресла и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, навис над детективом.   
      — Что?! — выдохнул Грег, сжав кулаки. — Что ты сказал?! Захотелось покопаться в чужом дерьме, так найди себе что-нибудь, не связанное со мной! Тебе мало того, что…  
      — Инспектор, — попробовал перебить Грега Шерлок, слегка отодвигаясь от Лестрейда, вжимаясь тем самым в спинку кресла.  
      — Молчи!  
      — Но я…  
      — Я сказал, заткнись!  
      В комнате повисла оглушительная тишина, слышно было только тяжёлое дыхание Грега. Наконец инспектор опомнился и отошёл от детектива, но тот поднялся с кресла и сделал пару шагов по направлению к отходящему.  
      — Грег, я могу…  
      — Ничего не надо!  
      — Но…  
      — Он мёртв, Шерлок! Он уже никому больше не причинит вреда! — сорвался Грег на крик.   
      — …Я просто хотел помочь, – закончил начатую фразу Шерлок.  
        
      В комнате снова стало тихо.   
      — Инспектор, — еле слышно, неуверенно прошептал Шерлок через пару секунд, протянув руку в попытке поддержать, успокоить, и в этот раз у Грега не получилось удержаться. Он шарахнулся от руки в сторону с ужасом на лице, чуть не врезавшись в столик, что всегда стоял рядом с Джоновым креслом. Шерлок же замер на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами и поднятой рукой…   
      — Хорошо, инспектор, я понял, — наконец отмерев, спокойным тоном произнёс Шерлок с непроницаемым лицом, снова устраиваясь на своём любимом кресле, складывая ладони перед собой, и никто не знает, чего ему это спокойствие стоило. — Ещё только один вопрос: собираетесь обратиться за медицинской помощью?  
        
      Грег молча смотрел на детектива и явно не собирался отвечать. Подождав, Шерлок терпеливо вздохнул и снова заговорил:  
      — Что ж… судя по запаху и следам бетадина на лице, следам от наручников и одежде, вы самостоятельно обработали повреждения, до которых смогли дотянуться. На это так же указывает пластырь, выглядывающий из манжета рубашки, и следы обеззараживающих веществ, которые вы использовали, на кончиках пальцев.  
      Движения почти не скованы, значит, переломов нет. То, как вы бережёте левую руку, говорит о повреждении плеча: ремень от сумки, когда вошли, был перекинут через правое плечо, чтоб достать документы, вы сумку поставили, хотя обычно спокойно справлялись и на весу, но ручку у меня спокойно взяли левой рукой, так что это не перелом, вывих или растяжение. Плечо не перевязано. Так что, скорее всего, там порез, который вас беспокоит сильнее, чем другие. Походка говорит о… Подводя итог, серьёзных травм у вас нет, как я полагаю, — оборвал сам себя детектив, чем удивил Грега. Даже в его состоянии инспектор помнил, что Шерлок обычно высказывает всё, что видит, если его не заткнуть вовремя. Кажется, инспектор был даже благодарен, и гнев его поутих. Прежде чем продолжить свой монолог, Шерлок встретился с Грегом серьёзным взглядом. — Вам необходимо показаться врачу. Пусть не в клинике, хотя бы в домашних условиях или на частном приёме, — предчувствуя взрыв негодования, Шерлок поднял руку в останавливающем жесте и затараторил ещё быстрее: — Я понимаю, почему вам не хочется обращаться с данной проблемой. Ни к кому. Даже к друзьям, но послушайте. Всё это может иметь серьёзные последствия, даже если сейчас вы чувствуете себя удовлетворительно. Вам необходимо обследоваться! Если не хотите, чтоб кто-то узнал, то это можно легко устроить. Можно съездить в другой город к частному специалисту — да и врачебной тайны никто не отменял, или, — Шерлок замялся… Нет, серьёзно? Шерлок? Замялся? — Джон скоро будет дома. Понимаю, вы не хотите посвящать знакомых и друзей, но…  
        
      — Так, стоп, — остановил тараторящего со скоростью пулемётной очереди Шерлока Грег, махнув рукой и начиная массировать виски. От нескончаемого потока слов затрещала голова. — Я не хочу, чтоб ещё кто-то знал о… моей проблеме, — инспектор старался говорить как можно чётче и убедительней, чтоб до друга дошло, насколько это ему, Грегу, важно. — Если ты кому-нибудь хоть словом обмолвишься, что со мной сотворили, и особенно о том, что после мне нужна медицинская помощь особого характера, особенно если обмолвишься Джону или ещё кому-то из моих знакомых, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, понял меня? Шерлок, ты меня понял?! — настойчиво повторил Грег, видя, что детектив никак не реагирует на его речь, а смотрит куда-то за спину Лестрейду. И тут, кажется, до инспектора стало доходить…   
        
       _Нет, нет, нет… Неужели…_  
        
      Похолодев, Грег обернулся и…  
      — Блядь! Гребаный ад! — выругался Лестрейд, застонав, и попятился, пока не упёрся в стену рядом с камином.  
        
      Мало того, что на пороге стоял Джон, он был там не один. Вездесущий Майкрофт Холмс маячил за его спиной, сканируя пространство холодным взглядом. Если Холмс-старший выглядел как всегда, то Джон был бледен, а глаза расширены от шока. Правда, через секунду он уже справился с собой и весь подобрался. Профессиональные качества взяли верх над обычным человеком: слегка сощуренные глаза засветились вниманием, движения стали уверенными и экономными. Шерлок любил наблюдать за этой метаморфозой, но сейчас только порадовался, что Джон так быстро взял себя в руки.  
      — Грег, — тихо позвал он, сделав шаг в сторону инспектора.  
      — Не подходи, — хрипло произнёс Грег, сжимая кулаки и ещё больше вжимаясь спиной в стену.  
      В воздухе повисло напряжение, становящееся ощутимей с каждой секундой.  
        
      Ситуацию спас, как ни странно, Шерлок. Почувствовав, что Грег может взорваться в любую секунду, он решил переключить внимание пришедших на себя, чтоб дать время тому взять чувства под контроль. Как это сделать? Ну конечно же, Майкрофт!  
      — Какими судьбами? — буркнул Шерлок, смерив брата презрительным взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Тебя сюда никто не звал.  
      — Не мог бы ты вести себя хоть чуточку вежливее, — тут же включился в игру Майкрофт, сразу же разгадав манёвр брата. — Мамочка была бы тобой недовольна.  
      — Не впутывай её в это дело! — фыркнул Холмс-младший, наблюдая, как брат неспешно, преисполненной достоинства походкой подходит к столу и кладёт на него папку с документами.  
      — Я просто подвёз доктора Уотсона с работы, чтоб ему не пришлось добираться общественным транспортом…  
      — Когда это ты стал таким предупредительным? — холодно спросил Шерлок. — Не-е-ет, ты, небось, хотел заручиться его поддержкой в деле, с которым пришёл.  
      — Да Бога ради! — воскликнул Майкрофт, театрально приподняв брови.  
      — Брось, ты никогда ничего не делаешь просто так!  
      — Как и ты, братец мой, как и ты, — парировал его выпад Майкрофт с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, заставившей Шерлока фыркнуть.   
      — Что на этот раз ты мне привёз? Как всегда, дело государственной важности? Только от этого мне уже ску-у-у-у-у-учно! — протянул детектив, закатывая глаза.   
      — Ошибаешься, братец мой. Это та информация, что ты просил у меня достать неделю назад. По делу Николсона. Конечно, копии…  
      — И ты в течение целой недели не мог найти время, чтоб их завезти? Не верю, что документы не были готовы в тот же день, когда я их попросил. — Шерлок бросил заинтересованный взгляд на папку, но не подошёл к столу и не начал тут же их изучать. Это было странно для Шерлока в его обычном состоянии, но сейчас у того были немного другие приоритеты.   
      — Неужели ты мне совсем не доверяешь? — вздохнул Майкрофт.  
      — Нет, — резко ответил Шерлок, сверля брата пылающим взглядом. Они словно забыли, что в комнате находятся не одни…  
        
        
      Пока братья привычно препирались, Джон наблюдал за Грегом, и когда тот немного пришёл в себя, рискнул-таки подойти и снова тихо заговорить.  
      — Грег, пожалуйста, — произнёс Джон спокойно, профессиональным тоном врача, смотря тому прямо в глаза, стараясь не допустить в голос сострадание и растерянность, вести себя так, чтоб Грег не мог даже подумать, что Джоном движет жалость. Вспоминая, как его самого это бесило после выписки из госпиталя, он старался не повторить подобной ошибки со своим другом. Ему сейчас точно не нужны были подобные чувства ни от кого из окружающих, они бы вызвали только ещё большие раздражение и злость. — Раз я уже знаю… раз так получилось, может… я могу помочь. Это будет правильным… наверно. Да, определённо, будет. Ты позволишь?  
      Облизав по привычке от волнения губы, Джон стал ждать ответа, больше ничего не предпринимая. Грег должен был сам решить, его нельзя было сейчас подталкивать. Этим можно было только отдалить от себя.   
        
      Грег посмотрел на братьев, что оживлённо препирались друг с другом, словно забыв обо всём, тяжело вздохнул, встретился с глазами Джона, в которых не прочёл чувств, которые так боялся вызвать у друга, и немного расслабился. Пока всё было не так плохо, как он себе возомнил. Ощутив, как паника постепенно отпускает, он согласно кивнул Джону. Что ещё оставалось делать, раз судьба не захотела сжалиться и открыла его секрет самым неподходящим, по мнению инспектора, людям.   
        
      — Тогда, может, в мою комнату?.. Там… будет проще, — предложил Джон. Кроме того, что именно в его спальне находилась аптечка, уединение для осмотра, судя по всему, было просто необходимо.  
        
      Ничего не говоря, Грег двинулся к выходу из гостиной. Джон, встретившись с тревожным взглядом Шерлока, едва заметно успокаивающе кивнул и отправился следом за другом, надеясь, что всё не настолько плохо, как он уже успел себе вообразить.  
        
        
      Как только дверь в комнату наверху закрылась за Джоном, атмосфера в гостиной с враждебной сменилась на нервно-тревожную.  
  
      — Это то, о чём я думаю? — первым делом напряжённо спросил Майкрофт, словно до этого выжидал подходящего момента.  
      — К сожалению, — глухо ответил Шерлок брату. Желание спорить и язвить пропало, как только он почувствовал, что Майкрофту небезразлична ситуация, в которой оказался инспектор.  
      — Подробности, — не спросил — потребовал Холмс-старший.  
      — Ты сможешь узнать намного больше меня, стоит только запросить информацию о вчерашней операции, в которой участвовал инспектор, — с горечью заметил Шерлок, на что Майкрофт, удивлённый реакцией брата, позиционирующего себя социопатом, только кивнул и взялся за телефон. Отдав пару-тройку распоряжений, он вернулся к беседе.  
        
      — Мне хотелось бы услышать, что ты уже знаешь, братец мой.  
      — Ты же его видел, — нервно передёрнул Шерлок плечами, — неужели не хватило данных для обработки?  
      — Увы, не всё можно понять только по внешности и поведению. Часто бывает нужно больше… данных. Если бы ты перестал упрямиться, это бы помогло… твоему инспектору. Надо как можно быстрее вникнуть…  
      Шерлок нетерпеливо махнул рукой, прерывая брата, и, поморщившись, нетерпеливо спросил:  
      — Что ты хочешь знать?  
        
      — Что стало с…  
      — Убит, по словам инспектора. Главаря упустили, но, похоже, все, кто был на складе, стали свидетелями… — Шерлок поморщился.  
      — Скверно, — скривился Майкрофт, словно у него сразу заболели все зубы, потом взял телефон и добавил ещё парочку приказов к раньше выданным.  
        
      Смотря на брата, Шерлок испытывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он был благодарен, что тот не отмахнулся, что впутался в эту ужасную историю, с другой стороны, Майкрофт его раздражал. Тем, что может и знает, как помочь, тем, что лучше разбирается в человеческих чувствах, тем, что он снова оказался ему обязан. Но уж лучше так, чем… Нет, об этом Шерлок думать не намерен.  
        
      — Что была за операция, ты в курсе? — прервал мысли Шерлока голос брата.  
      — Нет. Ты ж всё узнаешь из представленного тебе отчёта. Как ты сам не устаёшь мне повторять: «Наберись терпения, братец мой!» — передразнил детектив, выплёскивая раздражение и тревогу. Хоть голос и звучал ехидно, но в нём чувствовалась горечь.   
        
      — Шерлок, — чуть подался вперёд Майкрофт, желая поддержать своего непутёвого брата, который явно находился не в своей тарелке.   
      — Не стоит, — остановил его Шерлок, предугадав намерения Холмса-старшего. — Со мной всё нормально. Это инспектору нужна поддержка, не мне…  
        
      И Майкрофт отступил, хотя больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось сжать плечо брата и пообещать ему, что всё будет хорошо. Сказать, чтоб не нервничал, что Грегори сильный и справится, а внешние факторы он, Майкрофт Холмс, уже взял на себя… и готов помочь всем, что в его силах. Ему и его друзьям… Джону, миссис Хадсон, инспектору Лестрейду… особенно инспектору. Он давно уже проникся уважением к этому человеку, которому смог доверить жизнь своего брата и, если бы было необходимо, доверил бы и свою, без сомнения.   
        
      Шерлок же стоял, смотрел на задумавшегося старшего брата, крутящего ручку неизменного зонта, и страшно жалел о том, что не умеет так же общаться с людьми… поддерживать, утешать, сопереживать. Ну не разбирается он в человеческих отношениях — не его это сфера, не знает, как правильно вести себя. Шерлок редко жалел о чём-то, но сейчас был как раз один из таких случаев.  
      «Но ведь должно же быть хоть что-то, чем я могу помочь! Именно я… То, в чём разбираюсь — это дедукция и химия, но как она может пригодиться, — раздосадовано подумал детектив, и вдруг его осенило. — О. Точно. Есть такое дело! Есть то, что я могу сделать для инспектора!»  
        
      — Ты что-то надумал, мой маленький братец? — заметив перемену в настроении Шерлока, тут же отреагировал Майкрофт.  
      — Мне срочно надо в Бартс, — пробормотал тихо Шерлок, словно разговаривая сам с собой…  
      На лице брата отразилось понимание и одобрение решения младшего, но он всё-таки не удержался от предостережения.  
      — Не забудь про защиту…  
      — Знаю, — зло прошипел на это Шерлок, словно его только что оскорбили. Ну да, конечно, ведь усомнились в его компетенции, знаниях, навыках… Майкрофт только улыбнулся в ответ на реплику брата уголками губ. Слишком эмоционален…  
        
      Тут дверь на третьем этаже хлопнула, и кто-то стал спускаться по лестнице. Судя по походке, это был инспектор.  
      Братья синхронно посмотрели сначала на дверь в гостиную, потом друг на друга.  
      — Так зачем ты на самом деле пришёл? — скороговоркой тихо спросил Шерлок, словно хотел получить ответ до того, как инспектор покажется на пороге.  
      — Сейчас цель моего визита утратила свой приоритет, братец. Ничего, что не могло бы подождать… — ответил Майкрофт так же тихо и быстро, словно понимал стремление Шерлока выяснить всё, пока они находились одни.  
        
      Дверь хлопнула повторно, и…  
      — Грег, — окликнул инспектора Джон, выходя следом, и уверенно добавил: — Ты справишься.  
      — Знаю, — с горькой ухмылкой и какой-то жёсткой самоиронией ответил тот, показываясь в дверях гостиной. Окинув хмурым взглядом собравшихся, он взял свою сумку, оставленную ранее на кресле, и, тихо попрощавшись, покинул комнату.  
      Это было неправильно. Шерлок ясно осознавал, что Грега нельзя отпускать одного. Почему он так думал, детектив не мог объяснить даже самому себе, но мысль была настолько навязчивой, что он даже поморщился и тревожно глянул на брата. Их глаза встретились.  
      «Присмотри за ним. Нельзя оставлять одного в таком состоянии… пожалуйста. Я… не умею, я только всё испорчу…» — безмолвно сказали глаза Шерлока. «Понял. Я тоже беспокоюсь и даже без твоего вмешательства поступил бы так же», — кивнул в ответ Майкрофт и тоже откланялся.   
        
      Оставшись одни, друзья тревожно переглянулись. Каждого мучил вопрос, правильно ли они поступили. Может, нужно было действовать иначе? Может, можно было сделать больше, быть решительней и не отпускать инспектора? Джон задумался о том, насколько сильной должна быть дружба, чтоб без сомнений можно было положиться друг на друга, открыть любую тайну, попросить помощи и поддержки, если это необходимо, а Шерлок сделал себе пометку изучить больше книг по психологии потерпевших и жертв насилия в частности.  
        
      Джона всё не отпускало беспокойство… Зачем они дали Грегу уйти… хоть тот отлично держался, но…  
      — Шерлок… — неуверенно начал Джон, — может, мне стоит сегодня…  
      — Майкрофт присмотрит, — не дослушав, раздражённо произнёс Шерлок, как всегда угадав, что друг хотел сказать. Шерлок злился, что не знает, как надо вести себя в подобной ситуации, что приходится полагаться на брата, разбирающегося в отношениях лучше него самого, что признать тоже было неприятно…  
      — Да? — удивление в голосе Джона смешалось с явными нотками облегчения. Даже плечи немного расслабились. Шерлок фыркнул, было неприятно осознавать, что Джон настолько верит его брату. — Хорошо. Да, думаю, это хорошая идея… А мы… мы можем ещё чем-нибудь помочь? — через какое-то время обратился он к детективу.   
        
      «Насколько же велика вера Уотсона в Холмсов?» — задался вопросом Шерлок, смотря, как тот ждёт от него ответа. Как будто они всё знают и всё могут… но в этот раз у Шерлока был готов ответ.  
        
      — Да, можем… только сначала скажи, как его самочувствие.  
      — Шерлок, это врачебная тайна! — возмутился Джон, — я не могу…  
      — Да я не прошу описать характер каждого ранения, — прервал его детектив, — мне важно знать, как он. Нет ли опасных повреждений, как быстро всё заживёт… только и всего.  
        
      — Это… пожалуй, на этот вопрос я смогу ответить, — пытаясь не улыбаться, произнёс Джон через некоторое время, обдумав ситуацию…  
      — Что? — отреагировал Шерлок на улыбку друга.  
      — Ты беспокоишься, — спокойно сказал Джон, переставая прятать улыбку.  
      — И как долго ты собираешься констатировать очевидное? — снова начал раздражаться Шерлок. Он даже вскочил с кресла, куда уселся после ухода гостей, и начал нервно мерить шагами комнату.   
        
      — Нет, я… — начал Джон, но махнул рукой и просто произнёс: — Повреждения оказались слабее, чем я ожидал. Месяц-два в худшем случае, и о телесных травмах можно будет забыть, так что…  
      — Отлично! — воскликнул детектив, прерывая Джона, и через секунду уже от дверей послышался его голос: — Мы едем в Бартс, не заставляй себя долго ждать!  
      — О боже, — простонал на это Джон и тоже кинулся к выходу, по пути одевая куртку. С Шерлоком надо быть готовым ко всему каждую секунду…


	4. Какая работа, Грегори?

      Выйдя из дома, Грег почему-то не испытал облегчения, которого ожидал. Наоборот, стало даже тревожней. Надо было ехать на работу, снова общаться с людьми, со знакомыми, которые не знали о случившемся с ним кошмаре, и это заставляло что-то в животе инспектора скручиваться в тугой узел.  
      Оказалось, что самым трудным для Грега является не общение после, а само ожидание, когда ж все поймут, и страх перед реакцией окружающих на новость. По крайней мере, так было с Холмсами и Джоном. Может, потому, что они не стали его жалеть? Не стали говорить с ним как с жертвой, как со смертельно больным, хоть в их манере общения и появилась некая осторожность, которую ни на что другое списать было нельзя.  
        
      Грег вздохнул, осмотрелся, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал вниз по Бейкер-стрит, надеясь, что пустой кеб довольно скоро появится в поле зрения. Стоять на одном месте и просто ждать не было сил. Лестрейд не тешил себя иллюзией, что у него получится, как у Шерлока, остановить такси сразу, прямо напротив дверей дома. У детектива была какая-то мистическая сила, притягивающая к нему водителей свободных авто… Иногда это вообще казалось невероятным, но Шерлок мог поймать кеб даже в почти безлюдном переулке на окраине города…  
        
      — Инспектор Лестрейд, — неожиданно вырвал того из мыслей голос Майкрофта Холмса, заставив вздрогнуть. — Садитесь в машину, я подвезу вас.  
      — Нет, спасибо, — буркнул Грег.   
      От мысли, что ему придётся выдержать присутствие ещё одного Холмса рядом с собой, пусть и непродолжительное время, становилось нехорошо. Насколько много мистер Холмс смог понять из яростной речи, обращённой к Шерлоку, и его поведения, Грег не знал, но очень надеялся, что всё-таки не всё. Хотя надежда была слабой, но она ещё теплилась, так что проводить время в компании второго знакомого ему «живого рентгена» не хотелось. Не хотелось давать Майкрофту пищу для ума. Не хотелось, чтоб и он понял абсолютно ВСЁ. От последней мысли по телу инспектора пробежала дрожь.   
        
       _Нет, это никуда не годится!_  
        
      Грег был зол на себя, на свои неконтролируемые реакции, на предающее его тело. Только этого не хватало. Он же мужчина, в конце концов, а не какая-то кисейная барышня, которую… Нет. Инспектор оборвал сам себя. Хватит об этом думать.  
      Стиснув зубы, Грег снова возобновил движение. Идти было не очень приятно, но хоть боли уже не чувствовалось. Джон оказался действительно хорошим врачом — его рекомендации и использованные лекарства на самом деле помогли. Так что планомерное механическое переставление ног теперь успокаивало, как раньше.  
        
      — …Не упрямьтесь, инспектор, — снова через мысли долетел до него голос Холмса-старшего. — Ваша работа находится далековато для пеших прогулок. — В холодной вежливости фраз, в идеально контролируемых интонациях нельзя было прочесть ровным счётом ничего: ни отношения к происходящему, ни эмоции, которые Майкрофт мог испытывать, если, конечно, они были.  
      — А если я хочу прогуляться? — довольно резко ответил Грег, стараясь не смотреть на идущего рядом с ним человека.   
        
       _Навязался со своей помощью мне на голову!_  
        
      Раздражение росло, готовое выплеснуться в любую секунду. И только стальная воля инспектора ещё сдерживала его. Не зря же Грег мог терпеть Шерлока возле себя так долго.  
      — Ну что вы, инспектор, — в голосе Майкрофта появились осуждающие нотки. Ровно столько, чтоб показать своё отношение, но не настолько, чтоб это могло задеть или ещё больше разозлить собеседника. — Вы слишком ответственны, чтоб прогуливаться в рабочее время. К тому же для прогулки более подходящим местом является парк, и он не так далеко, но вы пошли в сторону работы, постоянно поглядывая на дорогу. К тому же одной рукой вы сжимаете в кармане что-то не очень большое, прямоугольной формы. Могу предположить, что это бумажник. Вы явно…  
      — Остановитесь! — прервал рассуждения Майкрофта Грег. Его уже начинало трясти от злости, хотелось высказаться более резко, но… что-то останавливало. Может, уважение или неосознанное желание подстроиться под витиеватую приторно-вежливую речь собеседника?  
        
       _Да что эти Холмсы себе позволяют! Сначала младший без его на то желания всё выведал, теперь старший лезет куда не просят._  
        
      Лестрейд почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и сорвётся. Обстоятельства совсем не способствовали хорошему самоконтролю. В отчаянии он бросил взгляд на дорогу, надеясь увидеть кеб — тогда б разговор сам собой прервался, и инспектор бы спокойно уехал, но машины не было, только мистер Холмс невозмутимо шагал рядом.  
        
      — Оставьте меня в покое, — по слогам процедил Грег, злость которого постепенно брала верх над разумом… — Как вы и сказали, я просто возьму кеб и…  
      — Но зачем, Грегори? — прервал его Майкрофт, словно не замечая состояния инспектора. В вечно холодном голосе появились плавные, гипнотизирующие интонации. — Чем вас не устраивает моя машина?  
       — Вами, — тут же вскинулся Грег. Злость достигла апогея. Лестрейду показалось, что он вот-вот взорвётся, если будет и дальше сдерживаться… или совершит очередную глупость, что-нибудь непростительное, о чём потом пожалеет. Вмажет Майкрофту, например. И так кулаки давно чесались, но… достигнув своего пика, злость неожиданно куда-то делась, оставив после себя пустоту и безразличие ко всему, что происходит. Грега словно выключили.  
        
      — Вы ведь не отступитесь от своего… — неожиданно даже для себя самого устало произнёс Лестрейд, вздыхая и опуская глаза. В голове мелькнула мысль, что недавно он почти то же самое сказал Шерлоку, капитулируя, и вот снова... но чудовищная усталость навалилась неожиданно и настолько сильно, что всё вокруг стало безразлично, осталось только одно желание — присесть, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, иначе Грег стал опасаться, что скоро опустится прямо на тротуар. — Ладно, я согласен.  
      — Тогда прошу, — тут же произнёс Майкрофт, делая шаг в сторону, освобождая тем самым дорогу к остановившемуся на обочине «ягуару». Словно во сне, не замечая ничего вокруг, Грег двинулся вперёд, открыл дверцу (не с первой попытки) и просто упал на заднее сиденье машины. Когда инспектор садился, Майкрофт как-то уже оказался внутри салона, так что Грег случайно задел его плечом, ввалившись внутрь. Вздрогнув от неожиданного контакта, инспектор тут же отодвинулся как можно дальше от Холмса-старшего, еле слышно пробормотав извинения, и уставился в окно, надеясь, что такое поведение позволит промолчать всю дорогу до офиса. И это оправдало себя — Майкрофт не заговорил с ним, пока Грег сам с недоумением не воззрился на сидевшего рядом и не спросил с удивлением:  
      — Куда это мы едем?  
        
        
      Выйдя из дома брата, Майкрофт неторопливо огляделся. Он был уверен, что инспектор Лестрейд ещё не успел поймать кеб, но, не обнаружив того поблизости ждущим машину, слегка удивился. То, что инспектор решил пройтись, стало для Холмса полной неожиданностью.   
      Вообще день сегодня не задался. Майкрофта с самого утра преследовали нестыковки, изменение планов в последнюю минуту и прочие неожиданности. И то, что происходило сейчас, было логичным продолжением такого странного дня. Логичным, но очень неприятным и даже, можно сказать, сюрреалистичным. Холмсу до сих пор не верилось, что такое могло произойти, но он привык доверять фактам, а те были неопровержимы.   
      Проанализировав все доступные ему сейчас данные и приняв в расчёт состояние Шерлока, Джона и инспектора, Майкрофт понял, что придётся вмешаться. Окончательную точку в сомнениях поставил брат, безмолвно попросив помощи.  
      Не то чтоб Холмсу это было неприятно, просто придётся менять все свои планы на эту и, возможно, следующую недели. Нерационально, после его будет ждать двойная нагрузка, но ради спокойствия брата и помощи детективу-инспектору, который не раз выручал Шерлока из беды, можно было вытерпеть и не такое. Двойная нагрузка, какая ерунда, в самом деле, Майкрофт привык и не так загружать себя.  
      Было достаточно трудно уговорить нервничающего, взвинченного до предела Грегори принять его предложение подвезти и не дать тому сорваться. Майкрофта всё больше и больше беспокоило состояние инспектора. То, как у того дрожали время от времени руки, как скакало настроение, как он, пошатываясь, брёл до машины (Майкрофт даже приготовился подхватить его, если будет необходимо, но всё обошлось), как он шарахался от любого прикосновения… нехорошо. В таком состоянии нельзя работать, и Майкрофт на свой страх и риск решил позаботиться об этом, так что вместо работы приказал ехать к инспектору домой. Об отгуле для Лестрейда и других рабочих мелочах, если таковые найдутся, он сам позаботится.  
      — Куда это мы едем? — вдруг вывел Майкрофта из задумчивости настороженный голос инспектора…  
        
        
      Уставившись в окно невидящим взглядом, Грег не сразу понял, что пейзаж не соответствует ожидаемому. Ягуар явно ехал не в Скотленд-Ярд, что настораживало, но на всякий случай инспектор всё-таки решил поинтересоваться, вдруг он чего не знает: на прямом маршруте, например, случилась авария, и надо ехать в объезд… или Майкрофту по работе неожиданно пришлось сменить маршрут и перед тем, как подвезти инспектора, заняться своими делами.  
        
      — Куда мы едем? — как ни старался Грег, но в его голосе вместо спокойного любопытства прозвучали настороженные нотки. Это бесило. В таком состоянии работать будет невозможно, если только с бумагами возиться, и то не со всеми.  
        
       _Сколько ещё тело собирается не слушаться?_  
        
      — Грегори, — тихо произнёс Майкрофт, повернувшись к тому всем корпусом. О его напряжении говорила только рука, сильно стиснувшая ручку неизменного зонта, — я взял на себя смелость предоставить вам отгул, и сейчас везу домой. Хотелось бы, чтоб вы отдохнули и…  
        
      — Отгул? Серьёзно? — перебил Майкрофта Грег, и зло добавил: — А вы не подумали, почему я сам его не взял, ведь вполне мог это сделать! Вы, Холмсы, всегда всё за всех решаете, хотят они того или нет. Отвратительная черта характера…   
      — Грегори, серьёзно? — с теми же интонациями ответил на это Майкрофт, стараясь скопировать как можно точнее. Как бы ни попытался он сейчас объяснить своё решение, всё будет выглядеть для инспектора как оправдание, его не услышат, только ещё больше разозлятся. Оставалось надеяться, что похожие интонации и жёсткие слова смогут достучаться до затуманенного постоянным стрессом и злостью сознания Лестрейда. — Вы действительно думаете, что сможете работать в таком состоянии? Оцените трезво свои возможности, детектив-инспектор, — холодно продолжил Майкрофт, — и честно ответьте себе: сможете? Или это просто попытка доказать себе и всему миру, что ничего не произошло?   
        
      От слов Майкрофта Грег отшатнулся, словно его ударили. В широко открытых глазах инспектора вспыхнула боль. Боль осознания, понимания и принятия правды. Не сдержавшись, Холмс отвёл взгляд и еле заметно поморщился. В груди шевельнулось какое-то противное чувство, которое он не смог точно идентифицировать. Что-то между сочувствием, тревогой и отголоском той боли, что причинил. Он не хотел доставлять ещё больше страданий, но не видел другого выхода. Грегори было необходимо принять случившееся, чтобы не сломаться, чтоб суметь преодолеть кризис и остаться самим собой, а он этого до сих пор не мог сделать, застряв на стадии отрицания произошедшего.  
        
      — Извините, — вдруг прервал молчание инспектор. Голос его прозвучал тихо и надломлено, хоть и был твёрд.  
      — Грегори, я… — вдруг Майкрофту до зубной боли захотелось, чтоб Лестрейд был в порядке, захотелось не чувствовать этого надлома во всегда сильном и уверенном человеке.  
      — Не надо, мистер Холмс, вы всё правильно сказали, — перебил Майкрофта Грег, словно поняв, что тот хотел сейчас произнести. — И поступили тоже правильно, впрочем, как и всегда.  
      — К сожалению, я тоже умею ошибаться, — тихо ответил на это Майкрофт. Он до сих пор не мог заставить себя поднять голову и посмотреть на сидящего рядом.  
      — Но не в моём случае, — усмешка в голосе Грега заставила-таки Майкрофта взглянуть на говорившего. Нет, инспектор не сломался. Взгляд Холмса был встречен хоть и очень усталым, но понимающим, серьёзным, хоть и с отголосками боли, взглядом Лестрейда. — Вы правы, мне стоит отдохнуть. Я не против отгула.  
        
      Майкрофт смог только кивнуть в ответ. Он сам ещё не до конца понял, почему сейчас эмоции взяли верх над разумом, почему, поступив правильно, он не испытал удовлетворения. Наоборот, хотелось извиниться за причинённую боль и постараться оградить от последующих её проявлений. По работе Холмсу часто приходилось говорить жестокие вещи, например, во время переговоров, но ни разу ещё не хотелось извиниться перед собеседником, ведь он говорил правду, хоть часто приходилось частично утаивать информацию или преподносить факты, расставляя по-другому акценты, что чаще всего меняло эмоциональную окраску события в нужную ему сторону. Почему сейчас было всё иначе? Стоило разобраться в себе, но… не время. Рядом находился человек, которому Майкрофт должен помочь, человек, которого он хотел видеть своим… другом? Это странное желание удивило. Майкрофт давно уже решил, что никого не станет подпускать к себе ближе допустимого. Неравнодушие — это не преимущество. Никто не должен был стать его болевой точкой, для этой роли ему хватало и брата. Так было всегда, до… сегодняшнего дня.  
      А ещё Майкрофт понял, что всё равно бы вмешался, даже если бы брат не попросил его об… одолжении. Вмешался, даже если бы и без него было кому помочь Грегори…  
        
        
      После слов мистера Холмса Грега словно окатило ледяным душем, он как бы увидел себя со стороны — все действия после ангара и их мотивы, и ему стало жутко. Грег не узнавал себя. Он и раньше понимал, что нынешнее поведение для него нехарактерно, но чтоб настолько… это напугало Лестрейда даже больше, чем случившееся с ним недавно. Неужели это смогло так повлиять на него? Неужели… уже настолько изменило?  
        
       _Скрыть произошедшее стало важнее жизни? Серьёзно? Да что за фигня творится?! Уму непостижимо! Как далеко зашли изменения? Можно ли снова стать самим собой?_  
        
      Грег не знал, и это пугало…  
        
       _Ять! Что со мной происходит?_  
        
      Инспектор постарался взять себя в руки. Извинившись перед Майкрофтом, Грег снова уставился в окно, стараясь привести мысли в порядок, и не заметил, как постепенно совсем перестал думать. Разум сжалился над ним, давая передышку. Слишком много потрясений за короткий период выпало на его душу.   
        
      — Скоро приедем, — тихо произнёс Майкрофт, стараясь не напугать задумавшегося, по его мнению, инспектора.  
      — Что? — не сразу очнулся от своеобразного транса Грег и добавил, когда смысл фразы дошёл до него: — А, да. Спасибо.  
      — Не пригласите на чашку чая? — вдруг неожиданно спросил Холмс через некоторое время, когда Грег уже мысленно представил, как заходит домой, под защиту родных стен.   
      — Зачем это? — поинтересовался инспектор и с подозрением глянул на Майкрофта, гадая, что понадобилось мистеру Британское Правительство у него дома.   
      — В знак признательности? — полувопросительно произнёс его собеседник, слегка улыбнувшись. Майкрофт понимал, что напрашивается, но как по-другому довести до инспектора мысль пригласить к себе домой, он не знал. Тонко действовать сейчас не получалось, на такое Грег отвечал довольно агрессивно, так что приходилось говорить прямым текстом…  
        
      — Знаете, я бы сейчас с большим удовольствием побыл один, — вздохнул Грег, искренне желая оказаться скорее дома, и чтоб по возможности его никто не беспокоил как можно дольше.   
      — В вашей ситуации это не лучший вариант, поверьте, — тихо произнёс Майкрофт, стараясь не давить, но в то же время настоять на своём.  
      — И всё-таки… — Грег закрыл глаза, пытаясь набраться сил, чтоб суметь противостоять Холмсу в его странном, по мнению Лестрейда, желании, как машина резко затормозила. Грег вздрогнул от неожиданности, хотел было облегчённо выдохнуть и… не смог. Воспоминания вновь ожили в голове. Инспектор снова будто очутился на складе, почувствовал удушающий запах пота насильника, перемешанный со сладковатым ароматом одеколона, услышал издевательский смех вокруг стоящих и смотревших, как его насилуют…   
        
       _Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, только не_ _опять_ _!_  
        
      Грега ощутимо тряхнуло. Распахнув глаза, он невидяще уставился перед собой. В голове гудело, начало подташнивать, сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку. Паника, которую Грегу пока удавалось сдерживать, грозила в этот раз вырваться из-под контроля. Судорожно вздохнув, инспектор постарался убедитьсебя, что всё в прошлом, но у него бы не получилось, если бы не…  
        
      — …Всё хорошо, Грегори. Всё закончилось. Тебе ничего не угрожает. Мы в «ягуаре» около твоего дома. Никто больше не причинит тебе вреда. Мы не позволим, не так ли? Так, глубоко вдыхай и резко выдыхай, слушай мой голос. Всё хорошо. Всё прошло. Ты в безопасности…  
        
      Голос Майкрофта помог Грегу вынырнуть из кошмара. Инспектор начал дышать так, как говорил Холмс-старший, и ему действительно полегчало. Постепенно приходя в себя, инспектор обнаружил, что судорожно вцепился в протянутые к нему руки Майкрофта, сидящего очень близко и монотонно повторяющего одни и те же фразы, внимательно заглядывая в глаза Грега, оценивая, видимо, его состояние.  
        
      — Ми…стр Хол…с… — прохрипел инспектор. Слова никак не хотели проталкиваться через судорожно сжатое горло.   
      — Майкрофт, — тихо поправил его Холмс, — пришли в себя?  
      — Нет, — честно сознался инспектор через некоторое время всё ещё хриплым голосом и, прокашлявшись, добавил: — Но я на пути к этому.  
        
      Грег попробовал улыбнуться, но мышцы не слушались, и вместо улыбки вышел скорее болезненный оскал. Снова разозлившись на себя, на слишком сильную реакцию организма, на накатывающую время от времени панику, на бессилие и нелепые попытки справиться со всем, Грег довольно резко убрал руки и отвернулся от Майкрофта. Ему не хотелось, чтоб тот видел, насколько плохо Грегу сейчас даётся держать себя в руках.   
        
       _Да с_ _колько_ _ж_ _это будет продолжаться?_  
        
      — Грегори, посмотрите на меня, — тихо, но настойчиво произнёс Майкрофт. Паническая атака, которую только что пережил инспектор, так легко и быстро пройти не могла, нужно время, при этом нельзя давать замкнуться в себе, пусть лучше злится, раздражается, но реагирует на внешний мир.  
        
      Грег неохотно повернулся, но продолжил смотреть на свои руки вместо собеседника. Ну, хоть что-то.  
        
      — Чёрт, действительно, мне не стоит сейчас оставаться одному, - вдруг произнёс Грег с усмешкой, удивив Майкрофта. Почему-то у того сейчас не получалось прочитать реакции Лестрейда, или это связано с нестабильным состоянием последнего? Удовлетворение от слов инспектора смешалось с тревогой, когда Грег с нервным смешком добавил, - Ну что ж, тогда прошу на чай в мою холостяцкую берлогу, мистер Холмс, - но когда Грег поднял глаза и снова усмехнулся, тревога прошла. Грегори просто старался за шуткой скрыть страх, что ещё не до конца прошёл после неконтролируемого приступа паники, и свою неуверенность в происходящем.  
        
      "Ягуар" ещё пару раз повернул и плавно остановился на обочине. Машина доехала до места назначения.


	5. Срыв, или Я помогу тебе справиться

      Когда машина остановилась, Грег не говоря ни слова открыл дверь и вышел из «ягуара», даже не проверив, следует ли за ним Майкрофт или передумал. Оказавшись на улице, он первым делом вздохнул полной грудью. От морозной свежести закружилась голова. Не ожидавший такого инспектор слегка покачнулся, и тут же почувствовал, как сильные руки поддерживают его. Первым желанием было вырваться и отпрянуть, но уже через секунду до разума дошло, кто стоит рядом, и Грег заставил себя остаться на месте.  
        
      Злость на себя не проходила. Из-за неё Лестрейд чуть грубее, чем следовало бы, отстранился от Майкрофта и, слегка покраснев, двинулся к подъезду, по звукам догадываясь, что Холмс последовал за ним. Только возле квартиры Грег обернулся и скользнул виноватым взглядом по Холмсу.   
      — Всё хорошо, Грегори, — тут же тихо откликнулся тот, понимая чувства инспектора. Вздрогнув, Грег отвернулся и занялся дверью. Руки дрожали, и замок поддался не с первой попытки, что заставило Грега ещё сильнее разозлиться на себя.   
        
       _Докатился…_ _как_ _пьяница_ _, в замочную скважину с первого раза попасть не могу!_ _Грёбаный_ _ад!_  
        
      Наконец дверь была открыта, и Грег очутился в коридоре. Поспешно сбросив верхнюю одежду и разувшись, он стремительно влетел в гостиную и… замер посреди комнаты.   
      Накатило чувство дежавю.   
        
      Вчера он так же ворвался в комнату…   
      Вчера так же растерянно стоял в её центре…  
      Вчера так же его затопило чувство безопасности, когда он оказался дома…  
      Вчера он так же не знал, что делать дальше…  
      Вчера его накрыло — и…  
        
      Беспомощность, ужас, облегчение, слабость, безмерная усталость, боль, осознание и воспоминания затопили Грегори Лестрейда настолько, что, неожиданно всхлипнув, он чуть снова не осел на пол прямо на месте, где стоял. Только мысль, что он дома не один, позволила Грегу удержаться на ногах — он лишь закусил костяшки пальцев, чтоб не издать больше ни звука.  
      — Грегори, — тихо раздался за его плечом спокойный голос Майкрофта.   
      Инспектор напрягся, замер и даже закрыл глаза, не желая показывать гостю захлестнувших его чувств, но тот, видимо, всё равно отлично их понял, так как медленно обошёл замершего мужчину, встал прямо перед ним, осторожно убрал закушенную руку ото рта, не позволяя и дальше калечить себя таким примитивным способом.  
        
      — Мистер Холмс, — сдавленно то ли прошептал, то ли прохрипел инспектор.  
      — Майкрофт, — снова поправил его собеседник. — Зовите меня по имени, Грегори, я настаиваю.  
      Голос у Холмса был тихий, успокаивающий, за милю отдающий уверенностью и внутренней силой, обещающий защиту. Точно такой же, как и сам владелец этого голоса. И Грег сдался. У него больше не получалось держать всё в себе, не выходило не думать и не вспоминать, да и сил контролировать каждое движение уже не осталось…  
      Судорожно вцепившись пальцами в как всегда безукоризненный пиджак стоящего напротив, Грег заскулил сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче. Нет, он не плакал, он именно выл и скулил, как раненый зверь, выплёскивая боль, давая выход эмоциям, что подавлял в себе всё это время, и через секунду почувствовал, как сильные руки прижали его к груди, даря опору и защиту, принимая, оберегая и успокаивая…   
      Всё поведение Майкрофта в течение дня явно говорило, что он не считает Грега ни грязным, ни запятнанным сложившейся ситуацией, ни слабым и бесхарактерным и не собирается отворачиваться из-за произошедшего несчастья. И это осознание позволило совсем отпустить себя, сдаться эмоциям в присутствии этого сложного, противоречивого, непонятного и невероятного человека.  
      Хотя, надо сказать, Грег не думал, что в одиночестве смог бы позволить себе настолько отпустить эмоции, боясь, что не сможет потом заново собрать из кусочков такого Грегори Лестрейда, которого он знал на протяжении последних лет и каким являлся до того, как его изнасиловали.  
        
        
      Майкрофт держал в руках содрогающегося, выбитого из колеи случившимся, захлёбывающегося эмоциями Грегори, и ему было не по себе. Он не мог представить, сколько надо приложить усилий, чтобы так долго контролировать настолько сильные чувства, что они образовали неслабую бурю в душе. Контролировать так качественно, что их присутствие и причину смогли увидеть только они, Холмсы. Такой самоконтроль был похвален. Конечно, лучше не допускать появления чувств подобной эмоциональной насыщенности, как положительных, так и отрицательных, не давая им развиться, давя в зародыше, но Майкрофт понимал, что так умеют далеко не все. Что подобное качество надо развивать годами, если не десятилетиями. Да и не все согласятся утратить свою эмоциональность. Сам он начал подавлять эмоции лет в семь, когда понял, что они не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Поддавшись чувствам, перестаёшь рационально мыслить, а этого Майкрофт боялся больше всего. Поступив же на службу, он уже не мог допускать подобного развития событий. Именно тогда его девизом стала знаменитая теперь в определённых кругах фраза: «Неравнодушие — не преимущество»…  
        
      Холмс вынырнул из воспоминаний и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на Грегори, когда у того от слабости стали подгибаться колени. Осторожно опустившись вместе с ним на пол, Майкрофт не перестал прижимать его к себе, медленно, но уверенно поглаживая по спине. Импульсы, передающиеся через нейроны от прикосновения при медленном перемещении ладони сверху вниз, как знал Холмс, расслабляют и успокаивают как на эмоциональном, так и на физическом уровне, а объятия заставляют чувствовать себя защищённым. Как раз то, что было нужно в сложившейся ситуации.  
        
      Майкрофт терпеливо ждал, когда эмоциональное состояние Грегори начнёт нормализовываться, не пытаясь ускорить процесс. Пусть лучше сейчас выплеснет всё своё горе и боль, чем хоть крупица останется внутри, начиная постепенно снова разрастаться.  
      Находясь рядом, Майкрофт следил за состоянием Грегори, чтоб не пропустить признаков, говоривших об ухудшении самочувствия, если оно произойдёт. Например, гипервентиляцию. Пульс, дыхание, тонус мышц, реакция зрачков — этого было вполне достаточно, чтоб заметить, если Грегори станет плохо, но пока всё было в пределах нормы для подобного состояния.  
        
      Через 38 минут и 14 секунд с начала истерики Грегори наконец начал успокаиваться. Дыхание стало ровнее, всхлипы прекратились, он даже немного расслабился, что позволило Холмсу тоже чуть-чуть уменьшить контроль за состоянием инспектора, но первым разрывать тактильный контакт Майкрофт не стал. Пусть это сделает сам Грегори, когда будет готов.   
      Усилием воли Холмс прекратил отсчитывать минуты и приготовился к ожиданию…  
        
        
      Первое, что осознал Грег, начиная успокаиваться — он сидел на полу, уткнувшись в плечо мистера Холмса («Майкрофта, — поправил себя Грег, — пора уже, видимо, привыкать»). Его пальцы свело так, что оторвать их от лацканов пиджака рядом сидящего получилось только где-то с пятой попытки. С осознанием происходящего пришло и чувство стыда: так расклеиться перед кем-то! Нет, не просто перед кем-то, а мистером «Само Совершенство и Ледяное Спокойствие», который, какое бы раздражение по отношению к нему ни чувствовал инспектор, всегда также вызывал у него и восхищение.   
        
       _Ять! Пристр_ _е_ _лите меня кто-нибудь, чтоб не мучился…_  
        
      Захотелось сбежать, исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю, но так же сильно почему-то хотелось и остаться в уверенных объятиях. Почему-то прикосновения Майкрофта больше не наводили панику. Рядом с Холмсом-старшим Грег чувствовал себя защищённым и даже в какой-то мере расслабленно-спокойным, наверное, впервые с момента, когда пришёл в себя на бетонном полу чёртова ангара. Впервые за эти сутки.   
        
      А ведь Грег был уверен, что ещё долго не сможет доверять — заново придётся учиться не бояться прикосновений, не отшатываться и не вздрагивать при самом лёгком контакте с другим человеком. Нет, Грег подозревал, что прикосновения других ему до сих пор неприятны и будут напрягать, но Майкрофт… он словно оказался в зоне комфорта Грегори Лестрейда, словно… стал для него своеобразным символом защиты и опоры. Будто всё случившееся ранее никак не может повлиять на его жизнь, пока Майкрофт находится рядом и вот так вот удерживает его…  
        
      Хм… тут Грег поймал себя на том, что промелькнувшие перед глазами ужасные воспоминания в первый раз не вызвали полуобморочного состояния, что преследовало его ранее даже при одной мысли о случившемся на складе. Это… было хорошо. Нет, это было просто замечательно. Конечно, боль от осознания не ушла, но физиологические реакции, которые так раздражали Грега и не давали жить, не проявились — в глазах не темнело, тошнота не подступала… если так пойдёт и дальше, то можно попробовать выкарабкаться.  
        
       _А что ещё остаётся? Конечно, так или_ _иначе_ _приду в норму._ _Должен прийти._  
        
      Грег понимал, что ему может снова стать хуже, что признаки панической атаки могут вернуться, но пока… Сейчас он решил сделать всё возможное, чтоб этого не произошло. Чтоб с каждым новым часом, с каждым днём ему становилось только лучше, и если для этого понадобится помощь Майкрофта, что ж, он её примет. Грег был сам удивлён такому решению, ведь обычно он не любил, когда лезли в его жизнь, но этот неординарный человек, которого Грег всегда уважал, за последние несколько часов стал для него… кем? Грег не знал. Просто рядом с ним он чувствовал себя защищённым и мог, наконец, расслабиться, а этого так не хватало в последнее время.  
      Поддержка, что оказывал Холмс, не удушала, не казалась наигранной, в ней не было жалости или брезгливости, она… просто была, и всё. И это помогало.   
        
      Теперь Грег был твёрдо уверен, что не сдастся, что не только преодолеет случившееся, но и останется самим собой. У преступников не получилось его сломать, хотя они были ужасно близки к своей цели…  
        
      Придя к такому выводу, Грег облегченно, но немного неуверенно улыбнулся и искоса глянул на сидевшего рядом.   
      — Спасибо, Майк…рофт, — вымолвил он тихо, слегка запнувшись с непривычки на имени гостя и стараясь незаметно вытереть мокрые щёки тыльной стороной ладони. — Простите…  
      — Вот, — перед взором Грега появился кипенно-белый носовой платок. Поколебавшись, инспектор всё-таки принял его. — Вам не за что извиняться, Грегори. Это нормальная реакция на события, произошедшие с вами.  
        
      Грег ничего не ответил, только спокойно посмотрел на говорившего и, аккуратно освободившись, поднялся с пола. Майкрофт тоже встал вслед за инспектором.  
      — Пойду умоюсь, — сообщил Грег перед тем, как скрыться в ванной комнате, и не видел задумчивого, немного тревожного взгляда, которым Холмс проводил его.  
        
        
      Отгородившись дверями, Грег позволил себе перевести дух и попробовал осмыслить произошедшее с ним за последние несколько часов.  
        
      Грег был рад, что об изнасиловании не узнали его сослуживцы. Он даже боялся себе представить, во что превратилась бы тогда для него работа. От сочувственных взглядов и выражений соболезнования (будто кто-то умер) было б не укрыться, от опеки на местах преступления хотелось бы повеситься, от осторожных фраз в разговоре с ним Лестрейд бы всё больше казался себе больным или беспомощным калекой… Страшная перспектива!   
      Грега аж передёрнуло, стоило ему это представить, а ведь так оно могло б и случиться, ведь людям из его отдела не чуждо сострадание, иногда даже слишком сильное для людей, работающих в отделе убийств и тяжких преступлений.  
        
       _А ведь всё это ещё может произойти!_  
        
      Зажмурившись, Грег отогнал от себя эту жуткую мысль. Нет, конечно, он знал, что от будущего можно ждать чего угодно, но когда в твою судьбу вмешивается не кто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс, жизнь может измениться так, как тому нужно, и наплевать на обстоятельства и сложившуюся ситуацию. Инспектор мог надеяться, что в этот раз их с мистером Холмсом (тьфу ты, Майкрофтом) интересы совпадают, следовательно, и будущее не будет таким безысходным, как рисует его воображение. По крайней мере, Грегу хотелось в это верить.  
        
      Сначала Лестрейда напрягало, что оба Холмса знают о произошедшем и даже Джон стал хранителем тайны, но, поразмыслив, он пришёл к выводу, что всё сложилось не так уж и плохо.   
        
      Джон как врач смог осмотреть и назначить правильное лечение. Слава богу, страхи Грега не оправдались, и Уотсон, несмотря на свой терпеливый характер, не чуждый состраданию, не стал нянчиться и осторожничать с ним. Наоборот, вёл себя спокойно и как-то умудрился даже придать уверенности Грегу в своих силах. Нет, конечно, Джон не только врач, но и солдат, он многого насмотрелся на войне, но как-то раньше Лестрейд не принимал это в расчёт, думал, что доктор Уотсон просто терпеливый и спокойный человек, хороший друг, великолепный врач, но теперь он открылся Грегу с новой стороны. Инспектор вдруг вспомнил, как тот однажды признался ему за кружкой пива, когда они пошли в бар пропустить по стаканчику, насколько сильно его все достали после ранения со своей опекой и жалостливыми взглядами, насколько ему хотелось тогда всех придушить. «Неужто он примерил ситуацию на себя, потому так и действовал?» — вдруг пришло Грегу в голову. Как бы то ни было, а инспектор Джону за его поведение был благодарен.  
        
      Гораздо сложнее дела обстояли с Шерлоком. То, как он себя вёл при встрече, как сдерживался и говорил (точнее, молчал), было на него совсем не похоже. Сейчас, проанализировав поведение Холмса-младшего, Грег был удивлён. «Надо же, а Шерлок умеет быть почти тактичным, когда захочет. Интересно, с чем это связано — с личностью человека, по отношению к которому надо проявить такт, или, например, настроением детектива? А может, с каким-нибудь другим фактом, которого я не знаю?» — последняя мысль явно позабавила Грега, он даже улыбнулся сам себе, но, вспомнив, что Шерлок любит озвучивать сделанные ранее выводы на людях, снова нахмурился.   
        
       _Будем надеяться, что предос_ _тережение, сделанное ему, а так_ _же вмешательство Джона, если понадобится, смогу_ _т_ _донести до Шерлока необходимость держать язык за зубами_ _, потому что иначе_ _…_  
        
      Что будет иначе, Грег не стал себе представлять. Ответ будет адекватен. По крайней мере, Грег на это надеялся. Надеялся, что сможет сдержаться.  
        
      Холмсы…  
        
      Грег с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что знание Майкрофта об изнасиловании совсем уже не злит его. Мало того, это не вызывает и других отрицательных эмоций. То ли Грег привык, что мистер Британское Правительство знает всё и всегда, то ли события последних часов так радикально смогли изменить его мнение на этот счёт, что остаётся только дивиться.  
        
      Усмехнувшись, Грег открыл холодную воду и подставил голову под её струи.  
        
      Да, определённо, осведомлённость Майкрофта более не пугала. Смущало и злило Грега своё поведение перед ним. И пусть мистер Холмс постоянно твердил, что всё нормально, инспектор-то знал, что это не так. Надо же, повёл себя как какая-то истеричка! Только улучшение самочувствия после нервного срыва как-то мирило Грега со своим поведением. Мирило, но не давало забыть или оправдать себя.  
        
       _Ладно, что было, то прошло. Будем исходить из тех обстоятельств, что имеем_ _…_ _П_ _остараемся дальше вести себя как взрослый разумный человек._  
        
      Тут в дверь неожиданно постучали.  
      — Грегори, с вами всё в порядке? — тихо осведомился Майкрофт.  
        
       _Чёрт!_ _Сколько времени?_  
        
      Оказывается, задумавшись, Грег пробыл в ванной довольно долго, намного дольше, чем намеревался, что, конечно же, не могло не насторожить. Особенно если учесть состояние, в котором он недавно пребывал…  
        
      — Да-да, сейчас выйду, — отозвался Грег, чувствуя, что уши начинают предательски гореть от смущения. — Не беспокойтесь, всё хорошо.  
      — Я буду в гостиной. Если что…  
      — Да-да, хорошо, — прервал Майкрофта инспектор, всё больше смущаясь, — я понял. Спасибо.  
      Лестрейд смог более-менее расслабиться, только когда услышал за дверью удаляющиеся шаги…  
        
      Наспех вытершись и приведя себя в относительный порядок, Грег как можно быстрее вышел из ванной. Уж чего он не хотел, так это заставлять беспокоиться, когда, как именно сейчас, чувствовал себя более-менее нормально.  
        
        
      — Может, чаю, вы же вроде бы именно для этого поднялись ко мне? — произнёс Грег, пожав плечами, как только появился в гостиной. Он не знал, что говорить и как себя вести под внимательным, словно сканирующим взглядом гостя, но честность заставила предупредить: — Правда, у меня нет чая привычного для вас сорта и качества, но что есть…  
      — С удовольствием выпью чашечку, Грегори, — перебил его Майкрофт, тепло улыбнувшись, отчего его лицо вмиг преобразилось, став более открытым и доброжелательным. Да и сам гость заметно расслабился, стал менее официальным, чем инспектор привык его видеть.  
        
      Пока Грег был в ванной, Майкрофт снял пиджак и жилетку, оставшись в рубашке, расстёгнутой на первые две пуговицы, что сделало невозможное, как раньше думал Грег — Майкрофт стал выглядеть по-домашнему. В таком виде его было легко представить сидящим расслабленно у камина и попивающим коньяк, или смотрящим какой-нибудь фильм в домашнем кинотеатре (интересно, а он у него есть?), или…   
      Грег вдруг поймал себя на том, что остановился и неприлично долго смотрит на своего гостя. Точнее, даже рассматривает, настолько удивил его непривычный вид Холмса. «Интересно, скольким людям Майкрофт позволил увидеть себя таким вот?» — неожиданно подумал Грег и, прогнав поскорей непрошеные мысли, направился дальше на кухню заваривать чай.  
        
      Грег не соврал, у него дома не водилось дорогих хороших чаёв, он сам вообще привык к чаю из пакетиков в силу их быстрого приготовления, но в закромах всё-таки была пара пачек и листового чая. Грег заваривал его, когда хотел побаловать себя или, как сейчас, для гостей. Надо добавить, что гости в доме инспектора были довольно редким явлением. С его-то работой, когда не знаешь, когда уйдёшь и во сколько вернёшься, трудно что-либо планировать.   
        
      После того, как долго сдерживаемые эмоции вырвались наружу, Грег ощущал лёгкую эйфорию. Он понимал, что это временное явление, что позже, оставшись один, он снова начнёт переживать, но надеялся, что настолько плохо ему больше уже не будет, а пока… пока в гостиной сидел Майкрофт, пока можно сконцентрироваться на повседневных делах, не отвлекаясь на болезненные воспоминания, сосредоточиться на общении с этим неоднозначным человеком, что, несомненно, очень интересно… Можно было жить дальше.  
        
      Войдя в гостиную, Грег первым делом подошёл к удобно устроившемуся на диване Майкрофту и протянул ему чашку горячего чая.   
      — Молоко, сахар? — спросил Грег, чувствуя себя обслуживающим чуть ли не саму королеву. Лестрейда самого позабавила подобная ассоциация, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
      — Нет, спасибо, — отозвался Майкрофт, — предпочитаю не портить вкус чая добавками без крайней на то необходимости.  
        
      Хмыкнув, Грег на это только пожал плечами. У всех свои причуды. Грег вот, например, по окончании рабочего дня добавлял сахар, а на месте преступления пил только горький и крепкий чай, если, конечно, под рукой не оказывалось кофе. Тоже без сахара. Горечь помогала перебить тошнотворный запах с места преступления. Раньше с этим справлялись сигареты, но теперь, когда Грег бросил курить…  
        
      Майкрофт с благодарностью принял чашку из рук инспектора и сделал небольшой глоток. Как ни всматривался Грег, он так и не понял, счёл ли Майкрофт сей напиток сносным или отпил только для приличия.  
        
      Сам же Грег сел в единственное кресло, что стояло неподалёку от дивана, и, поставив свою кружку на журнальный столик, силился найти нейтральную тему для разговора. Любую, лишь бы не о произошедшем. Молчать, правда, тоже не хотелось. Тишина давила и заставляла думать, а это последнее, чего бы сейчас хотелось инспектору.  
        
      Мысли непроизвольно вернулись к моменту, когда Грег переступил порог гостиной 221B по Бейкер-стрит. Мог бы он обмануть Шерлока? Смог бы скрыть пусть не само происшествие, ведь синяк на пол-лица всё равно не замажешь, а хотя бы последствия его? Смог бы только разделаться с бумагами и… СТОП! Бумаги! Они до сих пор с ним, а должны уже находиться в деле!  
        
       _Ять! Как я мог забыть? Что со мной происходит?_  
        
      Грег ощутимо напрягся, ощущение лёгкости прошло, снова появилось чувство тревоги. Не такое сильное, как в первое время, но всё-таки…   
        
      — Что-то не так? — тут же отреагировал Майкрофт, тоже отставляя свою чашку и подаваясь вперёд, внимательно глядя на инспектора. Ряд физиологических признаков указывал на то, что Грегори о чём-то вспомнил. По тому, как резко напряглось его тело, как тот прикрыл ненадолго глаза, можно было сделать вывод, что это было что-то важное или доставляющее беспокойство. В любом случае нехорошо.  
        
      — Бумаги, — глухо отозвался Грег, бегло осматривая гостиную, пытаясь вспомнить, где оставил сумку. — Я к Шерлоку приходил за подписями на свидетельских показаниях, которые сегодня обязательно надо прикрепить к делу Уинтера. Его сдавать уже завтра в обязательном порядке. Само дело давно готово, оставались вот только эти документы… - тут Грег стремительно поднялся и, поморщившись, вышёл в коридор. Правда, вернулся довольно скоро, неся в руках искомую сумку. Проверив её содержимое, Грег немного расслабился, тяжело вздохнул и снова обратился к Майкрофту: — Извините, но, как видите, мне надо срочно в Скотленд-Ярд. Работа не ждёт.  
        
      — Скажите, Грегори, на работе нужны только находящиеся у вас на руках документы, я правильно понял? Ваше присутствие не обязательно? — спокойно уточнил Майкрофт.  
      — Ну… да, — неуверенно протянул Грег, недоумённо покосившись на Холмса, который уже снова расслабленно облокотился на спинку дивана, видимо, уже найдя решение наметившейся проблемы.  
      — И ваши подчинённые справятся со всем остальным?  
      — Да…  
      — Тогда ваш отгул продолжается, Грегори. Мой человек заберёт документы и доставит куда следует. Вы же доверите такое нехитрое дело, например, Антее?  
      — Конечно, но это как-то…  
        
      — Тогда всё улажено, — улыбнулся уголками губ Майкрофт, и, когда Грег остался потерянно стоять, добавил: — Ну же, Грегори, расслабьтесь. Считайте, что проблемы и не было. Вам необходимо отдохнуть, успокоиться, поесть… Вы же сегодня не ели, я прав? — и гость требовательно уставился на Грега.  
        
      — Нет, — подтвердил тот, хмыкнув и заметно расслабившись. От мысли, что не придётся снова встречаться сегодня с подчинёнными, изворачиваться, ловить любопытные взгляды, Грегу стало действительно легче. Ну, насколько это было сейчас возможно. — Вы же представляете, что может случиться со съеденной едой в моём состоянии, — продолжил Грег, чувствуя настоятельную потребность объяснить, что он не ел не просто так, не из-за своей прихоти, что это было разумно. — Не на работе же… — инспектор замолчал, стараясь найти более культурное выражение для описания того, что бы могло произойти с ним.  
        
      — Я вас понял, Грегори, — отозвался Майкрофт, видя затруднение Грега, — но теперь вы дома и должны хоть немного поесть. Вам нужны силы, а откуда их взять, если голодать?  
      — Но…  
      — Грегори, даже если вас стошнит, ничего страшного, но я почему-то уверен, что всё будет в порядке, — в голосе Майкрофта снова появились плавные завораживающие нотки.   
        
      — Да? — усомнился Грег, но, не выдержав устремлённого на него требовательного и уверенного взгляда, решил не спорить. — Ну ладно, я поем. Только предупреждаю, дома у меня водятся лишь полуфабрикаты, которые надо просто разогревать до готовности, — и, почувствовав осуждение Майкрофта, неловко взъерошил волосы, хмыкнул и добавил: — А что такого? Я домой приползаю так поздно, что готовить уже некогда, вот и… или спать голодным, или по-быстрому разогреть и проглотить. Нет, иногда я, конечно, заказываю что-нибудь на дом, но не каждый же день так питаться — никаких денег не хватит! Конечно, где-то могла заваляться пачка макарон, припасённых на чёрный день, но…  
        
      — Тогда сегодня, если позволите, воспользуемся доставкой, — решил Холмс, — из одного небольшого симпатичного ресторанчика на Ройал-Хоспитал-роуд. Вы любите французскую кухню? — произнёс Майкрофт совершенно обыденным тоном, словно такое для него было привычно. Хотя почему словно?   
      — Я всё люблю, так что заказывайте на своё усмотрение, - простонал Грег, прикрыв глаза. А ведь он почти смог забыть, что находится в обществе одного из самых влиятельных людей страны. И тот вот так вот, походя, демонстрирует свою власть. Скорее всего, неосознанно, просто по привычке назвав ресторан, где столики надо заказывать на месяц, а то и больше, вперёд…   
        
       _Боже, что я здесь делаю_ _… Н_ _ет, не так. Что ОН здесь делает?_  
       _Как такое вообще могло произойти_ _…_  
        
      Пока Грег думал о странностях судьбы, Майкрофт успел позвонить и обо всём договориться. Кажется, указания мистера Холмса включали в себя не только ранее обсуждаемое с ним, но и какие-то рабочие моменты, инспектор не прислушивался. Мало ему своих проблем, чтоб в чужие лезть.  
        
      — Примерно через час мои люди привезут ужин. Заодно и заберут бумаги по делу Уинтера, так необходимые в Скотленд-Ярде. Это будет не слишком поздно? — осведомился Майкрофт. — Если что, за бумагами могут подъехать и раньше…  
      — Вы что, шутите? Это когда офицеры Скотленд-Ярда так рано покидали работу? — с иронией воскликнул на это Грег.  
      — Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Если все рабочие моменты улажены, можно вернуться к легкой беседе за чашечкой чая, — и мистер Холмс демонстративно, с элегантностью, присущей элите, потянулся к своей чашке, поднял её с журнального столика и немного отпил, не отрывая взгляда от инспектора.  
        
      Манеры гостя так сильно не вязались с обстановкой, что Грега снова посетило чувство нереальности происходящего.   
        
      Стряхнув оцепенение, Грег снова уселся в кресло и взял свою кружку, обхватив её обеими руками. Сделав глоток, он посмотрел на сидящего неподалёку Майкрофта, вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Чай ещё не успел остыть, что порадовало, и тишина почему-то в этот раз показалась Грегу вполне комфортной. Его даже начало клонить в сон…   
        
      — У вас довольно мило, — вдруг произнёс Майкрофт, и Грег тут же распахнул глаза, возвращаясь в реальность.   
      — Да какое там мило, — пренебрежительно махнул он рукой, оглядывая комнату: светлые обои с геометрическим рисунком, что не режут глаз, вместо штор — вертикальные жалюзи (ух, какой спор по этому поводу у них с теперь уже бывшей женой тогда был!), почти в центре комнаты — потёртый диван с накинутым на него пледом, чтоб скрыть самые сильно вытертые места, видавший виды журнальный столик и всего одно кресло (второе развалилось, когда Грег после особо неудачного расследования решил выместить на нём злость). А, да, ещё и телевизор в углу — явно самая новая вещь в квартире. И что тут Майкрофт милого увидел? — Я ж дома почти не бываю. Сами знаете, какая у меня работа. Даже жена ушла, выдвинув претензию, что у меня на неё не хватает времени.  
        
      — И всё равно у вас тут довольно… — Майкрофт пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, подыскивая подходящее слово, — уютно, — закончил он фразу. — Уют создаётся из мелочей, Грегори, и его нельзя…  
        
        
      Но тут у Лестрейда зазвонил сотовый, наигрывая какую-то легкомысленную мелодию, что заставило Грега вздрогнуть от неожиданности и даже немного покраснеть. Майкрофт слегка поднял брови и, видя, что инспектор не двигается с места, вежливо поинтересовался:   
      — Вы будете отвечать на звонок?  
        
      — А, да, конечно, — очнулся Грег. Почему звонок ввёл его в ступор, он и сам не понял.  
        
       _Неужели теперь каждая неожиданность будет заставлять вздрагивать и замирать?_ _Это… плохо. Надо что-то с этим делать, но вот что…_  
        
      Надежда была только на то, что со временем это пройдёт, и обычная реакция Грега на неожиданности вернётся, иначе трудно ему на работе придётся.  
        
      Звонила Донован. Грег удивлённо посмотрел на телефон и принял звонок — неужто по работе?  
      — Шеф, это вы? — показалось, или она нервничает?  
      — Да, Салли, я слушаю.  
      — Что случилось, шеф? — тут же взволнованно затараторила Донован. — Вы уезжаете к Шерлоку за подписью и не возвращаетесь, а потом нам сообщают, что распоряжение о вашем отгуле спущено сверху. Грег, всё хорошо?  
      — Да, Салли, всё в порядке, не волнуйся. — Так Салли о нём беспокоилась, вот и позвонила. Грег улыбнулся. — И вот ещё что, о документах. Их где-то часа через полтора-два завезут в офис — решил предупредить Грег. Он и сам хотел попозже позвонить, но раз так вышло… — Вложи их в дело Уинтера — оно у меня на столе — и сразу же сдай его. Там всё готово. Ну в крайнем случае, завтра с утра…   
      — Я поняла, шеф, всё будет исполнено, но… — Салли замялась, — с вами точно всё в порядке? Почему документы привезёт кто-то другой?  
      — Да, Салли, со мной точно всё в порядке. Я… уже дома, не переживай.  
      — Я и не…  
      — Ладно, мне тут говорить не особо удобно, так что…  
      — М-м-м… Ладно, шеф, тогда… до завтра?  
      — Увидимся. — Грег отключился и перевёл дыхание. Почему-то руки немного подрагивали. «Хорошо, что лгать не пришлось», — отстранённо подумал инспектор и посмотрел на гостя. Тот расслабленно сидел и попивал чай, словно был один. Видимо, этим он хотел показать Грегу, что не подслушивал.  
        
      — Мистер Холмс, — начал Грег и под недовольным взглядом, брошенным гостем, поправился: — Майкрофт, я…  
        
        
      Но теперь ему не дали договорить: раздался звонок в дверь. На пороге оказались люди Майкрофта во главе с вездесущей Антеей, что протянула своему шефу портфель перед тем, как принять документы и выслушать прилагающиеся к ним инструкции. Портфель был довольно объёмным, и Грегу стало интересно, что же помощница передала мистеру Холмсу. И зачем.   
      В это время мужчина, принёсший пакет с едой, осторожно прошёл в комнату и оставил его на журнальном столике.  
      Всё произошло довольно быстро, и вскоре они снова остались вдвоём.  
        
      — Быстрей, чем ожидалось, — удовлетворённо произнёс Майкрофт, посмотрев на часы, и перевёл взгляд на Грега, подошедшего к журнальному столику и с интересом заглядывающего в пакет.  
      — Будем сервировать или так, по-простому?.. — спросил инспектор, но тут же сам себе и ответил: — Когда мне ещё удастся поесть такого? Нет, надо всё сделать по правилам, — подхватил пакет и скрылся на кухне.  
        
        
       Стон и ругань, донёсшиеся вскоре из кухни, насторожили Майкрофта, и он направился туда, стараясь, чтоб движения не были слишком поспешными. Судя по звукам, ничего серьёзного не произошло, а следовательно, и волноваться было не о чём, но… Майкрофт беспокоился.   
      Сейчас, подходя к кухне, он ругал себя за то, что позволил себе расслабиться и просто стал получать удовольствие от общения с Грегори. Всё-таки инспектор совсем недавно пережил насилие, которое причинило ему как физический, так и моральный вред, и полностью оправиться от данной травмы получится ещё очень не скоро. Зря он, Майкрофт, перестал следить за состоянием Грегори, но теперь он такой ошибки больше не допустит.   
        
      Войдя на кухню, Холмс увидел Грегори, стоящего рядом с открытым верхним шкафчиком, где хранилась посуда, слегка бледноватого, ругающегося сквозь зубы и прижимающего слегка подрагивающую ладонь к своему левому плечу. Пакет с едой, ещё не разобранный, стоял на столе рядом со входом на кухню.  
        
      Увидев Майкрофта, Грег как-то неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и, глядя прямо в глаза, небрежно произнёс:  
      — Вот, забыл о порезе. Хотел дотянуться до тарелок — и…  
      Всё в позе Грега говорило, что это не совсем вся правда, что, скорее всего, это была только верхушка айсберга, но инспектор явно не хотел рассказывать о своих переживаниях.   
        
      Что ж, пока Майкрофт не будет спрашивать. Он просто сделает так, чтоб Грегори сам, когда будет готов, откроется ему, а пока…  
        
      — Точно всё в порядке? — спросил Холмс, сделав шаг к Грегу и ещё раз оценивающе осматривая того с ног до головы, а потом, даже не дождавшись ответа, подошёл к шкафу и стал доставать посуду…  
      — Майкрофт…  
      — Я помогу, Грегори. Всё в порядке. Не утруждай руку.  
        
      Майкрофт довольно проворно, словно постоянно этим занимался, да ещё и на чужих кухнях, накрыл на стол, изредка задавая вопросы хозяину квартиры, и только тогда снова сосредоточил всё своё внимание на Греге.   
        
      За то время, которое Холмс дал инспектору, чтоб прийти в себя, к Грегу вернулся нормальный цвет лица и он перестал держаться за больное плечо.  
        
      — Может, стоит обработать или перевязать? — спросил Майкрофт, кивком головы показывая на плечо.   
      — Потом, — поморщился Грег, — перед сном вместе с остальными обработаю.  
      Холмс на это заявление только кивнул как ни в чём не бывало и пригласил Грегори к столу.  
        
      Ели в молчании. Было видно, что Грегори ест автоматически, скорее всего, даже не ощущая вкуса, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись. Майкрофт же гадал, что случилось с инспектором за тот короткий промежуток, в который Грегори не был у него на виду. Он что-то вспомнил или в голову закрались неприятные мысли, а может, рука до сих пор сильно болит и он пытается скрыть это? Последнее предположение Майкрофт отмёл сразу. Хоть в движениях Грегори и ощущалась небольшая скованность, но о сильной боли она явно не сигнализировала. Скорее о неудобстве. Так и не придя ни к каким выводам, Холмс решил выжидать, собирать данные, которых сейчас не хватало для анализа, и не понижать бдительность.   
      Майкрофт точно должен увидеть, если Грегу потребуется помощь, и не только оказать её, но и сделать это достаточно тонко, чтоб у Грегори не осталось никаких неприятных мыслей по этому поводу.  
        
        
      А Грег сидел, автоматически что-то жевал и задавался вопросом, сколько же ему придётся выбираться из этого чёртова состояния, когда от неожиданностей вздрагиваешь и застываешь на месте, когда почти от любого прикосновения хочется отшатнуться, когда физическая боль вызывает в памяти картины произошедшего. Физиологические признаки паники пока больше не появлялись, но времени прошло ещё слишком мало, чтоб сказать наверняка…   
      Всё бы ничего, но, самое главное, это явно будет мешать заниматься любимым делом, мешать работать. Неужели придётся брать отпуск? От данной перспективы хотелось то ли стонать, положив голову на руки, то ли крушить всё, что попадётся под руку.   
        
      Из мрачного настроения его заставил вынырнуть голос Майкрофта, который, отложив столовые приборы и немного нахмурившись смотрел на него.  
      — Вы что-то сказали? — пробормотал Грег, смутившись. Надо же, так глубоко ушёл в себя, что даже не слышал что ему говорят.  
      — Да, Грегори, — терпеливо ответил Холмс. — Я спросил, что, раз мы закончили, может, переберёмся в гостиную. Я был бы не против выпить ещё одну чашечку чая…  
      Грег недоумённо посмотрел перед собой на пустые тарелки, и брови его в удивлении поползли вверх.   
        
       _Вот это задумался…_  
       _Ять, я ведь хотел насладиться вкусом…_  
        
      Раздосадовано выдохнув, Грег вдруг понял, что его не тошнит. Надо же. Он нормально поел, и никаких признаков тошноты. Конечно, Грег и раньше заметил, что ему стало лучше, но чтоб настолько…  
        
      — Грегори? — тихо позвал его Майкрофт…  
      — А, да, простите, снова задумался, — рассеяно ответил инспектор. — Сейчас поставлю чайник, а вы можете подождать в гостиной.  
      — Нет, я лучше побуду здесь, — с улыбкой ответил Холмс и, поднявшись, стал убирать посуду в раковину.  
      — Оставьте, я сам, — смутился Грег, — сам потом уберу!  
      — Перестаньте, — немного раздражённо ответил на это Майкрофт, и что-то до боли знакомое проскользнуло в его интонациях, заставив Грега улыбнулся. Холмсы… — Поберегите лучше свою руку.  
        
        
      Когда чай был готов, они прошли в гостиную и расселись по уже привычным местам: Холмс снова устроился на диване, а Грег занял кресло.  
      — Грегори, я… — немного неуверенно начал Майкрофт, — в общем, дело о наркоторговцах перешло в моё ведомство. Никто из задержанных ничего ещё не успел рассказать, так что, если ты сам не будешь распространяться… — и замолчал, с опаской глядя на инспектора, ожидая от него, видимо, любой, даже самой непредсказуемой реакции.  
        
      Оцепенев, находясь чуть ли не в ужасе от первых слов, Грег испытал огромное облегчение, дослушав речь Холмса до конца. Облегчение было настолько сильным, что он еле удержал кружку в руках. И только осторожно поставив её на журнальный столик, смог выдавить из себя одно-единственное:  
      — Спасибо.  
        
      Майкрофт, дернувшийся к Грегори, когда кружка запрыгала у того в руках, выдохнул и немного расслабился только после того, как инспектор успешно поставил её на столик.  
      — Не за что, Грегори, совершенно не за что… И Томас Леман обязательно ответит за всё, не сомневайтесь...  
        
      — Зачем вам это? — вдруг перебил его Грег.   
      — Простите? — не понял Майкрофт.  
      — Ну… всё это, — Грег обвёл рукой комнату и постарался объяснить свою мысль более развёрнуто: — Забрали дело, ищете заурядного преступника, который напрямую не угрожает интересам государства, сидите здесь, со мной…  
      — Грегори, — осуждающе прервал перечисление Майкрофт. Кажется, он понял, что имел в виду Грег, и ему это не очень понравилось…  
        
      — Нет, действительно, зачем? — не на шутку разошёлся инспектор. — Я же вам никто, мы и видимся то только по делам вашего брата, или я нужен вам в рабочем состоянии именно из-за Шерлока, чтоб следить и направлять его энергию в безопасное и даже полезное русло? Чтоб он ничего не натворил?   
      Грег почувствовал, что его заносит, но уже не мог остановиться. Чувства взяли верх и готовы были выплеснуться через край. Вскочив, Грег взъерошил волосы и хотел уже продолжать, но…  
        
      — Грегори, вы мне не чужой человек, — твёрдо прервал инспектора Майкрофт, чуть повысив голос. — Я доверяю вам самое ценное, что у меня есть, именно потому, что вы мне не чужой! Вы ближе всех из моих знакомых подошли к понятию «друг». Только из-за крайней степени занятости и, возможно, из-за нежелания…  
      — Да бросьте, — махнул здоровой рукой Грег, — с друзьями на «вы» не разговаривают!  
      — Тогда не хотели бы вы перейти на «ты»? — вкрадчиво спросил Майкрофт, прищурив глаза и тоже поднимаясь на ноги, не давая Грегу опомниться. — Раз это так важно…  
        
      В комнате повисла оторопелая тишина, слышно было только тяжёлое дыхание Лестрейда да шум от проезжающих мимо дома машин…  
      Грегори, который только что был готов если не ударить, то уж точно вытолкать вон своего гостя, вдруг ощутил, что вся злость, всё напряжение и негодование исчезли, уступив место изумлению.   
        
       _На «ты» с_ _почти_ _что Британским Правительством?_  
       _Ближе всего к понятию «друг»?_  
       _Не чужой человек?_  
        
      Мда-а-а… такого Грег явно не ожидал. Скользнув по фигуре Майкрофта растерянным взглядом и встретившись с его, горящим, требовательным и слегка раздражённым, Грег вздрогнул, но глаз не отвёл.   
        
      — Простите, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — тихо произнёс инспектор и заметил, как напряжение постепенно покидает мистера Холмса.   
      — Это всё усталость и напряжение последних суток, — уже совершенно нормальным голосом произнёс Майкрофт, словно ничего и не было. — «Злость — надёжная защита, но она не даёт ни единого шанса на окончательную победу. Злость лечит, но не излечивает, временно снимает боль, но не выдергивает шип, который является её причиной», — продекламировал Майкрофт с усмешкой.  
      — Вы читали «До рая подать рукой» Дина Кунца? — удивлённо заморгал Грег. — Но ведь…  
      — О, неужели вы думаете, что я настолько же невежественен, как мой братец? — с усмешкой произнёс Майкрофт, подняв брови.   
      — Нет, — вдруг рассмеялся Грег, — нет, не думаю. Вы правы… А предложение перейти на «ты»… Вы это серьёзно? — неожиданно даже для самого себя поинтересовался Лестрейд. Почему-то сейчас перспектива стать ближе к этому невероятному человеку и интересному собеседнику показалось ему очень заманчивой.   
      Майкрофт, который уже снова начал садиться на диван, остановился,бросил быстрый взгляд на инспектора и, наконец опустившись, произнёс:  
      — Если вам так угодно, — и потянулся к кружке с уже остывшим чаем.   
      — Что ж, — немного смущённо откашлялся Грег, — тогда можно попробовать… Майкрофт.  
      — Хорошо, Грегори, — слегка улыбнулся тот, отпив немного.  
      — Я могу заварить свежего чая, этот, поди, уже остыл, — вспомнил о гостеприимстве Грег.  
      — Да, было бы не плохо, — согласился с ним Холмс, снова отставляя чашку на журнальный столик.  
        
      Когда они снова оказались в гостиной с горячим чаем в руках, атмосфера в квартире уже была совершенно иная — спокойная, дружеская, располагающая как к уютному молчанию, так и к неторопливой беседе. Поэтому и просидели они за приятным разговором до поздней ночи, пока у Грега не стали слипаться глаза. Если сначала общение на «ты» вызывало неловкость, то вскоре уже воспринималось совершено обыденно.  
      Пару раз во время разговора Лестрейд напрягался, вспоминая случившийся с ним кошмар, но Майкрофт каждый раз умело отвлекал его, не давая негативным эмоциям взять верх, за что Грег был ему очень благодарен.  
        
      — Может, пойдёшь уже спать? — тихо спросил Грега Майкрофт, когда тот в очередной раз завис посередине разговора, задремав.  
      — Нет, — отмахнулся тот, — не хочу.   
      — Хочешь, — рассудительно заметил Майкрофт, — но боишься.  
      — И правда, — хмыкнул Грег, — кого я пытался обмануть?  
        
      — Грегори, сон необходим телу точно так же, как и еда, или ты стал приверженцем постулатов моего братца?  
      — «Тело — это только транспорт, спать скучно, еда отупляет»? — процитировал Грег и, дождавшись понимающей улыбки, продолжил: — Если только первый. Он помог справиться там, на складе, да и после…   
      — Грегори, я…  
        
      — Всё хорошо, я не стану, как Шерлок, наплевательски относиться к своему «транспорту», не переживай. Но сейчас заснуть мне будет действительно трудно.   
      — Но ты можешь хотя бы попытаться. Пойти в спальню, лечь, укрыться одеялом и попробовать ни о чём не думать. А если случится кошмар, я услышу и разбужу тебя, хорошо?   
        
      — А ты? Тебе же тоже нужно…  
      — Грегори, мне сегодня ночью всё равно придётся поработать, есть парочка неотложных дел, которые надо решить до завтра, так что не беспокойся об этом.   
        
      — А как ты собрался работать? Наверно, тебе тогда надо домой, в «Диоген» или ещё куда?  
      — Всё, что мне нужно, находится здесь, — Майкрофт похлопал по портфелю, что принесла ему помощница, когда доставляли еду. — Так что нет никакой разницы, дома я буду просматривать документы, в «Диогене» или здесь.  
      — Ну ладно, — дал себя уговорить Грег. Тем более что мысли, действительно, уже начинали путаться от недостатка сна. Вряд ли те пару часов, что он провёл вчера, мечась по постели из-за кошмаров, можно назвать отдыхом. — Тогда я пойду готовиться ко сну? — с вопросительными интонациями добавил Грег, неуверенно переминаясь у входа в ванную.  
      — Да, хорошо, — ответил Макрофт, доставая ноутбук и подключая его к электричеству. — А, да, — вдруг обернулся он, — тебе понадобится помощь при обработке ран?  
      — Нет, всё хорошо. Их немного. Я сам справлюсь.   
      — Тогда ладно. Спокойной ночи, Грегори.  
      — Не знаю, стоит ли тебе желать спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся в ответ инспектор.  
      — Лучше пожелай продуктивной, — хмыкнул Майкрофт, уже бегая глазами по какому-то открытому соглашению. Грег случайно прочитал заголовок, потому что шрифт его был достаточно крупного размера.  
      — Желаю, — вымученно улыбнулся Грег и скрылся в ванной.   
        
      Майкрофт, проследив, чтоб Грегори точно лёг спать, погрузился в работу с головой, но через час, закончив читать очередной доклад, осторожно заглянул в спальню. Судя по физиологическим признакам, Грег уже находился на фазе дельта-сна. Наполовину выпластавшись из-под одеяла и закинув одну руку за голову, слегка приоткрыв рот и хмурясь, он выглядел уязвимо и совсем не походил на того полицейского, которого Майкрофт знал. Вид Грегори вызвал в душе странные для Холмса желания — захотелось защитить этого человека от боли и узнать его получше, стать ближе.  
        
      Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Холмс снова погрузился в работу, но нет-нет, а перед внутренним взором всплывал образ этого незнакомого ему Грегори.


	6. Будущее есть

      Знакомый полумрак.   
      Бетонный пол царапает колени, наручники давят на запястья, по телу то и дело пробегает нервная дрожь совместно с ознобом.  
        
       _Что за? Неужели… снова… НЕТ!_  
        
      Ужас сковал так, что и не пошевелиться…  
      Он знает, что будет дальше…  
      Он слышит…  
        
       _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…_  
        
      Звук приближающихся шагов…сердце пропускает удар.  
      Первый издевательский смешок… голова начинает кружиться.  
      Нахальный голос насильника, но слов не разобрать… накатывает тошнота.  
        
      Хочется потерять сознание, но он не может. Он себя не контролирует.  
      Мысли путаются от ужаса.  
        
      Прикосновение холодных пальцев к спине словно разряд тока.  
      В мозгу короткое замыкание.  
        
      Он рвётся изо всех сил, старается увернуться от прикосновений, воздух из лёгких вырывается толчками, с жуткими хрипами…  
        
       _Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, помогите!!!_  
       _Я не могу больше…_  
       _НЕТ!_  
        
        
      Глаза распахиваются внезапно, но в помещении темно.  
      Второе, что он чувствует — свобода. Он может двигаться.   
      Третье — его до сих пор удерживают в лежачем положении за плечи чьи-то уверенные руки.  
        
      Сердце пропускает удар и начинает биться в грудной клетке, словно хочет её проломить — отдаётся в ушах. Паника накатывает с новой силой, и он начинает вырываться, ничего не воспринимая от ужаса. Лишь бы скинуть удерживающие руки, лишь бы не трогали, лишь бы не… снова.   
        
      Ему требуется не меньше пяти минут, чтоб начать осознавать, кто он и где он, и не меньше минуты, чтоб начать различать звуки.  
        
      Ровный спокойный голос постоянно повторяет его имя.   
      Грегори.  
        
      Требуется ещё две минуты, чтоб вспомнить, кому этот голос принадлежит.  
      Его колотит.   
        
       _Господи!.. Это был только кошмар. Всего-навсего кошмар…_  
        
        
      Грег осознал себя сидящим у изголовья кровати с прижатыми к груди коленями, вжавшимся в спинку и пытающимся занять как можно меньше пространства в комнате. Его трясло, голова кружилась, лицо было мокрое от слёз, а воздух еле поступал в лёгкие.  
      А ещё он осознал, что в комнате был не один — на дальнем крае постели сидел Майкрофт и внимательно наблюдал за ним, готовый, похоже, ко всему. Напряжённый, слишком серьёзный, ОПАСНЫЙ. Почему? Тут Грег вспомнил, как боролся с кем-то уже после пробуждения, и, похоже, этим кем-то был Холмс. Потому-то он сейчас и сидит в отдалении, на взводе.  
        
       _Бля_ _, что я натворил!_  
        
      Вздрогнув всем телом, Грег со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Плечи его стали сотрясаться то ли от истерического смеха, то ли от судорожных рыданий.  
        
      — Грегори? – напряжённо раздалось с другой половины кровати.  
        
      Но Грег только ещё сильнее прижал ладони к лицу.   
        
       _Зачем только он остался?_ _.. Мог ведь покалечить…_  
        
      Попытавшись в очередной раз вздохнуть, Грег просто захлебнулся воздухом, и тут же кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, сильные руки отвели ладони инспектора от лица, а внимательные глаза требовательно поймали чужой слегка рассеянный взгляд.  
        
      — Медленней, дыши медленней, — чётко проговорил Майкрофт, до боли сжимая запястья Грега.   
      — Я… Я… — прохрипел Грег, но его тут же перебили.  
      — Не пытайся разговаривать, дыши медленно, носом или ртом сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
        
      Когда Грег стал выполнять, что ему говорил Майкрофт, тот ослабил хватку на запястьях и вроде как совсем хотел убрать руки и отсесть, но Грег тут же судорожно вцепился в плечи Холмса и не позволил отстраниться. Второй попытки отодвинуться Майкрофт не сделал, а через пару минут даже обнял Грегори, начиная поглаживать по спине сверху вниз, как уже делал раньше, успокаивая…  
        
      Когда голова перестала кружиться и дыхание более-менее восстановилось, Грег снова попробовал заговорить:  
      — Прости, не хотел. Я сильно тебя? — голос дрожал и звучал на полтона ниже положенного, но хоть был внятным.  
      — Нет, ничего серьёзного, не беспокойся. Я… вовремя уворачивался.  
      От этого признания Грегу стало гадко на душе. Вина заворочалась с новой силой…  
      — Прости…  
      — Я же сказал, всё хорошо, — немного раздражённо ответил Майкрофт. Видимо, и его нервная система подверглась испытанию, раз раздражение проникло в голос. — Я сам предложил разбудить тебя, я не пострадал, так что забудем об этом, хорошо?  
        
      Грег тяжело вздохнул и решил, не отвечая, сменить тему. Согласиться забыть было выше его сил, вина всё равно жгла изнутри.  
      — Надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от документа, решающего судьбу всей страны? — с нервным смешком спросил Грег.  
      — Нет, только её части, — хмыкнул в ответ Холмс. — Хочешь воды? Это поможет успокоиться, — и Майкрофт начал вставать с постели, выпуская Грегори из объятий, но тот издал какой-то испуганный возглас и ещё крепче впился в плечи сидящего рядом.  
        
      На удивлённый взгляд Майкрофта, которому пришлось снова сесть на постель, Грег, помолчав немного, через силу ответил, отводя глаза:  
      — Не уходи… не надо… подожди немного… Не хочу пить, если… Не знаю почему, но твоё присутствие успокаивает… Словно гарант защиты сознания… Чёрт, что я несу… извини… Я… думаю, я ещё не в себе…  
        
      — Ничего страшного, Грегори, — тихо отозвался Майкрофт, расслабляясь и снова придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Я понимаю. И вполне могу подождать, когда ты успокоишься, и даже побыть рядом, пока снова не заснёшь. И не спорь. Того времени, что ты спал, организму явно не достаточно, чтоб восстановиться.   
      — Я…  
      — Пообещай, что хотя бы попытаешься, ладно?  
        
      И как бы Грег не хотел больше не ложиться, но разве Холмсу откажешь?   
      Нет, Грег никогда не считал, что им можно манипулировать и вертеть как хочется, и когда был твёрдо уверен, то спокойно давал отпор любому, но вот когда понимал, что исполнение просьбы не навредит, а, может, пойдёт даже во благо, отказывать было трудней. Да и утомлённый разум намного хуже мог сопротивляться…  
      И Грег сдался.  
        
      — Хорошо, попробую, — пробурчал Грег и стал аккуратно забираться снова под одеяло, которое сбросил в пылу «сражения». — Майкрофт, я…  
      — Спи, Грегори, — перебил его тот, слегка сжав ладонь инспектора, — всё завтра…  
        
      Вздохнув, Грег закрыл глаза и почти сразу провалился в сон. Может, в этом была виновата накопившаяся усталость, или всё-таки присутствие Майкрофта как гаранта безопасности рядом?   
        
      Холмс ещё чуть больше получаса сидел на постели рядом с Грегори, чтоб его уход, попав на третью стадию медленного сна, когда человека трудно разбудить, не потревожил инспектора, и наблюдал, как медленно поднимается его грудная клетка, как тот хмурится во сне и иногда посапывает. В голове же всё это время крутились слова Грега, сказанные ранее, которые почему-то теплом отзывались в груди.  
  
      Когда Майкрофт вышел, он был спокоен — Грег спит, и, возможно, в этот раз обойдётся без кошмаров. По крайней мере, это было бы желательно.  
        
      Вздохнув, Холмс снова с головой погрузился в работу, от которой отвлёк его кошмар инспектора.   
        
        
      Закрыв последний документ, Майкрофт потянулся и протёр глаза. Он закончил чуть позже, чем рассчитывал, но зато все срочные дела были улажены, осталась только парочка важных встреч да одни переговоры, но такие дела в одностороннем порядке не решаются, так что, можно считать, на какое-то время он был почти свободен.  
        
      Встав с дивана, он ещё раз сладко потянулся и прошёл на кухню заварить себе кофе. Конечно, вкус будет не ахти, но мозги всё равно немного прояснит — кофеин есть кофеин.   
        
      Потянувшись за чашкой, он чуть не выронил её из рук от неожиданности — звонок его телефона, оставленного в гостиной, нарушил тишину. Чертыхнувшись, Майкрофт быстро преодолел разделяющее его и телефон расстояние, нажал кнопку принятия вызова и только потом посмотрел на экран, чтоб узнать, кто звонит — лишь бы мелодия не разбудила Грегори.  
        
      Брови Британского Правительства поползли вверх. Он ожидал звонка от кого угодно вплоть до королевы, но не от него. Не в семь утра, не звонка. Это был Шерлок…  
        
      — Братец мой, чем обязан столь редкой чести…  
      — Как он? — перебил брата Шерлок.   
      За холодностью Майкрофт легко почувствовал истинные эмоции. Шерлок переживал за Грега. Он беспокоился, и только поэтому Майкрофт не стал использовать привычную для их общения между собой манеру речи.  
      — Держится,— вместо этого коротко бросил он в трубку и добавил через пару секунд, поняв по напряжённому молчанию, что брату требуется больше информации: — Он справится, Шерлок… Инспектор сильный, он выдержит, — «а я помогу», — закончил Майкрофт про себя фразу.  
        
      В трубке ещё какое-то время молчали, потом Шерлок так же беспристрастно произнёс:  
      — Скажи Грегу, он чист. Анализ не выявил у трупов каких-либо опасных заболеваний, передающихся через кровь или половым путём.  
      — Хорошо, братец, я передам, — откликнулся Майкрофт, у которого словно у самого камень с души свалился.  
      — Майкрофт, я… Нет, ничего, — и тут же послышались гудки — Шерлок бросил трубку.  
        
      Майкрофт посмотрел на телефон и улыбнулся. Пусть Шерлок и промолчал, но само наличие паузы и так сказало Холмсу-старшему слишком много.   
        
      Холмс поставил телефон на виброрежим и посмотрел на дверь в спальню Грегори. Ещё раз воскресив в памяти предстоящие встречи и намеченные на неделю дела, он позволил себе усмехнуться. На предстоящие 4 дня не было ничего, что нельзя отложить или перепоручить, а самое основное было уже готово, так что, пожалуй, парочка выходных ни одному из них не помешает.   
      Грегори требовалось прийти в себя, а Майкрофту почему-то совсем не хотелось оставлять друга… да, теперь уже точно друга, одного в таком состоянии.


End file.
